Adventures of a Highschooler
by written1by1
Summary: Gohan goes to school for the first time ever, this is the way I think it should've gone over.  Gohan doesn't think anything of showing some of his power and this is the result.
1. Chapter 1

_There are some things in the world that I never thought I would have to do; this has got to be one of them. _ Gohan thought to himself as he walked up the road toward that very thing. He stopped at a crossroad that would take him to his completely absurd destination. After the green walking man signal popped up on the screen across the road, Gohan walked over to a large building and stared up at it.

The building was a four story building with a large obelisk looking thing just off of the front of the building that had an orange star on it. A bunch of teenagers were flocking towards the front door, walking around Gohan as he stopped and stared in disbelief at what he was about to do. With a groan he allowed himself to get pulled along in the current of students and into his new high school.

Gohan struggled to get free from the hoard of students when he passed the office, even though it would've been easy for him to push his way through he didn't want to hurt anyone. Finally, he made it into the office and was greeted by a woman not unlike Mrs. Breif, the only difference was that this lady was chubbier.

"Good morning dear, how can I help you?" The woman asked as she looked up from her cluttered desk next to the doorway. The office was small, maybe ten by ten, with three doors other than the one Gohan entered.

"Well, my mother signed me up for this and she told me to go to the office to get my schedule." Gohan said simply as he turned towards the desk.

"Oh yes, I remember now." The lady said as she stood up shaking Gohan's hand. "I have your schedule right here." She started digging around the numerous papers on her desk until she came up with the schedule. "Here you go dear, now before you leave the principal would like to speak with you, you may go right in."

Gohan headed for the door on the right of the back wall as the secretary indicated. Once there he knocked on the door just as it was being opened. A girl a head shorter than Gohan was cheerfully saying good bye to the man inside and nearly bumping into Gohan on her way out. Once the girl had left the room Gohan entered and saw a relatively young man sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

"Good morning, sir." Gohan said as he stood by the door uncomfortably.

"Hello, come have a seat." The principal said as he stood up to shake hands with the new student. "My name is Mr. Pryde. I'm glad to meet you, I'm sure that you will be a fine addition to our school."

"I'm Gohan, I'm happy to be here." Gohan lied as they both sat down across from one another.

"I'm sure you have a few questions since I see that this is your first time in a high school, but I want to tell you something first. Here we discourage any and all forms of bullying and if we catch you doing something like that we will have no choice but to suspend you. Now do you have any questions?"

"Um yeah, how will I know where my class is, I didn't get a map." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about that, I asked one of our best students if she would walk you around today so you don't get lost, she is waiting outside for you." Gohan took that to mean he could leave so he stood up and shock the principal's hand once more before leaving.

Gohan opened the door to exit the office and was confronted by that same girl that he had seen before about to knock on the door. "How come we keep meeting like this?" Gohan jokingly asked as he sidestepped the girl and went into the reception area.

"I'm Videl, and I'm assuming you're Gohan since you're the only new kid here." Videl walked out into the hallway. "Come on, we are going to be really late to class if you don't hurry up. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to be showing you around the school."

"Oh, thanks Videl." Gohan said as he followed her down the hallway. Videl was practically running through the halls as she stared at the watch seeing the seconds tick by. Gohan followed her into a classroom just as the bell rang, he flinched at the sound.

"Good morning Miss. Videl, who is this you brought with you?" The teacher asked from his seat at a desk in the front of the room.

"This is Gohan, he's the new student." Videl said as she walked to the back of the class and took her seat.

"Hello Gohan, why don't you take that seat next to Videl and she can fill you in on what is going on." The teacher turned to the class and continued, "Now please take out your notebooks and we can begin."

Videl watched as Gohan came up the row and sat in the seat next to her. _Oh man, why do I always get the job to help the new kids?_ _Well, at least he's not as bad as that last guy I had to show around and he has the same schedule so I don't have to worry about getting to class late._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Erasa poking her back with the butt of a pencil.

"Hey, he's kind of cute." Erasa was staring at Gohan with a look that Videl knew well.

"He seems kind of clueless though, he's never been to a school; I don't even know if he's ever been to the city before. He had no clue who I am!" Videl said. "I mean normally when new kids come I at least get a shocked expression, but he showed nothing. It was weird, I felt normal for a second."

"Wait, do you have a crush on him?" Erasa asked her voice jumping two octaves.

"No!" Videl turned back around so her friend wouldn't see her blushing cheaks.

Gohan was trying to pay attention to the lesson but he soon realized that this was math he had mastered before he was three, so he started to examine the students. Most were on their cell phones texting, Gohan hated that word it seemed so stupid to name a piece of machinery a _cell_ phone. He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind and went back to looking around. The people who weren't on their phones were writing on their paper, whether they were taking notes or doodling he couldn't tell. The teacher droned on as if he didn't realize that he didn't have the attention of his class.

Finally, the bell rang and the students all stood up and started filing out of the classroom. Gohan followed Videl as she walked with her two friends to the next class. One of them turned around, the long haired guy, and said, "Come join us newbie, don't be a stranger." Gohan walked up to them and the long haired boy continued, "I'm Sharpner, the blond to your left is Erasa. So, do you play any sports?"

Gohan looked at the girl "Hi I'm Gohan, nice to meet both of you." Looking back at Sharpner he continued, "I don't participate in any teams but I have played many different sports at family get togethers and things like that."

"Oh, okay," Sharpner looked a little put down, "do you fight? Like, are you a boxer?"

"I'm not a boxer, but I do train." Gohan said with a small smile.

"Train in?" Sharpner asked.

"You're an idiot Sharpner, he trains in martial arts, it's obvious." Videl interjected.

"You can tell that I'm a martial artist, how?" Gohan asked in amazement. He didn't think that a regular person could tell something like that.

"I can tell by the way you sit in class, you don't slouch and then I can tell that you are very well balanced by the way you walk. I kind of want to fight you now, just to see how good you really are."

"I'm impressed I didn't think anyone else could tell that much just by watching someone walk." Gohan complemented.

"Oh really? You can tell that I'm also a martial artist then?" Videl challenged.

"Of course, you do seem to be a little off though, favoring your left side, maybe from a training accident two days ago?" Gohan said.

"Wow how'd you know it was two days ago? I didn't tell anyone about that."

"It seems like you're about to get over it but you still are slightly limping."

"Wait I can't see her limp, what are you two talking about?" Sharpner whined he hated not knowing what was going on.

"Don't worry its nothing, I just hurt my quad when I was sparing with someone." Videl said quickly. By that time they had already entered the next class so Videl grabbed Gohans arm and dragged him over to the teacher. "Hello, this is your new student Gohan."

The teacher looked up from her cluttered desk at her new student with a sigh she said, "Welcome to history, my only rule is don't be too loud so that those who want to learn can."

Videl led Gohan back to her desk and sat down; Gohan sat this time in the desk behind her. They both settled in for another long, boring class although Gohan did pay a little attention more since the class was learning about the first King Piccolo.

The class finished much to the relief of everyone in the room and everyone left. The next class the gang had was across the school so they had to walk two by two so that they could get to the class on time. Gohan ended up next to Erasa and she kept looking at him then laughing and Gohan couldn't figure out why.

The next three classes were similar to the last one, now it was sixth period lunch and the four were sitting around a table near the entrance to the cafeteria. Gohan had already finished his tray of food and the others were almost done.

"So Gohan, where do you train?" Videl asked after she finished her lunch.

"By my house." Gohan answered simply.

"Okay, but who do you train under?" Videl pushed, she wanted to know if he was any good.

"Well, I used to train under Piccolo, but it was more of a beat me up so I can learn from my mistakes sort of thing. Later I trained with my dad as well and now I train with my brother." Gohan said pretty fast.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Videl said more to herself then to Gohan, and then she began speaking louder, "So you don't have a master?"

"Gee, I guess that you could say now that I'm the master of my brother, but we don't think of it as I'm the teacher and he's the student. We learn from each other, he has some pretty cool techniques himself." Gohan tried to explain.

"How do you guys know what to do if you don't have anyone telling you what to do?" Sharpner had been following the conversation and he just blurted out what he was thinking.

"Well we agree on what we are going to do and then we do it." Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? You guys must be lucky, the person we, Videl and I, train under doesn't let us ever decide what to do." Sharpner said.

"Shut up Sharpner, he does that because you would just fight if he let you." Videl snapped. "Anyway, what is your training regimen like?"

"Well we start off with an easy spar, then go on to strength training, then agility training, then ki training, then another spar at a much higher level, then mind training, and finally a full out fight, at least most nights." Gohan said.

"Wow, how can you do that much?" Erasa said as she looked up at Gohan with a new respect in her eyes.

Ignoring her friend's question Videl asked her own, "What's ki? I've never heard of it, maybe you just use a different word than we do."

"Videl knows everything about martial arts since her dad is… oof!" Sharpner was interrupted by a hard punch to the stomach delivered by Videl.

"Who's your dad?" Gohan asked.

"His name is Hercule Satan and yes he really is my dad." Videl said proudly.

Gohan almost burst out laughing when he heard that, as it was he couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?" Videl asked defiantly.

"Nothing, sorry I laughed I just can't see you being related to that big oa..." Gohan quickly shut his mouth silently scolding himself for that stupid slip up.

"Well I am and if you were going to say oaf then I have to say he was the one who beat cell and he's only gotten stronger." Videl crossed her arms and stood up.

"Okay okay sorry, so what's our next class?" Gohan said, trying to change the subject.

Erasa caught on and quickly answered, "We have art then gym and then the day is over. I can't wait to get to gym, we are playing baseball!"

"I'm so gonna beat you today Videl!" Sharpner jeered as the bell rang.

"Oh no, my team is so going to win." Videl challenged back. "Hey Gohan do you know how to play baseball?"

"Yeah, in a way, we used to play it when everyone came over." Gohan said.

"Then you're going to be on my team." Videl said with finality.

"That's no fair Videl you can't just tell him to be on your team." Sharpner complained.

They entered the art classroom and sat down at their easels and began working on their project while Gohan continued to the back of the dim room to talk to the teacher. Once that was done he went to sit next to Erasa to begin the project. He was supposed to draw something that meant a lot to him, but of course he couldn't decide how to draw what he wanted to. He finally decided to turn his paper onto its side and sketch out his idea.

The teacher called out when there was a minute left in the class telling everyone to get up and bring their artwork over to one of the numerous closets in the room. The bell rang so Gohan followed Videl and her friends into the gym.

"Come on Gohan, we'll go get you a locker. Did you bring gym clothes?" Shapner babbled on about baseball as he led his new friend into the boy's locker room.

"I did bring some clothes; I think they should be okay." Gohan answered as Sharpner grabbed a lock from a bucket near the teacher's office and tossed it to Gohan.

"Put your name on that index card, the numbers on it make up the combination, also write the number four eighty seven on it, that will be your locker number." Sharpner instructed.

Once that was done Gohan followed Sharpner to his new locker that was right next to his friends. "So, what exactly are we going to do?" Gohan asked as he changed into his navy blue gym shorts and white shirt. The shirt had an orange stripe going down the right side; it was Gohan's tribute to his father.

"Well we will go outside and then my team is up at bat first so you will go where ever Videl puts you since she already said you are on her team, and then we play." Sharpner shrugged as they walked out of the locker room and into the field.

Gohan looked at the field and noticed that something was off, "Why is it so small?"

"Small? This is our biggest field at the school." Sharpner was a bit stunned that this could possibly be considered small. The field was the regulation size for the major leagues.

"When we play the bases are much further, I think." Gohan said as he looked off towards his house, even though he couldn't see it he was imagining the game he played a few months before the androids came, when his dad was still alive.

"Gohan are you even listening to me?" Videl was right in Gohan's face when he snapped back into reality. "Never mind the game is starting, go to right field."

Gohan did as he was told and watched as everyone else prepared for the game. When the first person, a black haired girl, came up to bat Videl threw a perfect curve ball and cause her to strike. It was similar for the next two pitches causing the girl to strike out. Another girl came up and it appeared Videl decided to be nice to her and the girl hit a triple. The next one up was Sharpner, of course the two were calling out insults to the other until Videl threw the hardest ball she had thrown yet; to Gohan's surprise Sharpner hit the ball and it sailed straight towards him. Gohan jumped up just enough to catch the ball and then looked down, from what Yamcha had told him since the girl on third left the base if the ball reached it before she got there than she would be out.

Everyone was staring at him since he was thirty feet in the air, but he didn't realize this and he threw the ball at what he thought was an easy pace and watched as the boy he threw it to fell down with the force of the balls impact in his mitt. Gohan winced as he watched this and when he landed he went over to apologize to the boy.

"Gohan, that was amazing, you jumped at least thirty feet in the air." The coach said as the teams switched places.

"It was nothing really, I just caught the ball." Gohan said modestly, he didn't like when people made a big deal out of him.

Gohan walked over to where his team was sitting on the bench, oblivious to their staring. He walked over to Videl and sat down next to her.

"You're up to bat Gohan." Videl said she wanted to see if he was as good a hitter as he was a thrower.

"Oh, okay." Gohan got up to go hit, grabbing a bat on the way.

Gohan stood at the plate and got ready to swing. When Sharpner threw the ball, Gohan noticed that it was coming straight at him. He reached out and grabbed the ball when it was within his reach. Once again, everyone stared at him

"How come you didn't duck?" Sharpner yelled.

"I didn't need to; it wasn't going fast enough for that to be necessary." Gohan answered.

"Not fast enough." Sharpner muttered under his breath.

Behind the batting cage, Videl was staring at her new friend, her mouth hanging wide open. _How could he catch that? I could hardly see where the ball was! And then he says that it was too slow for him to have to duck out of the way! They're something weird about this guy; I definitely want to find out what._

"Gohan, you are allowed to walk now." The coach said quietly.

"Okay, thanks coach." Gohan called as he slowly jogged to first base.

Later in the locker room, Sharpner asked, "Was that ball really too slow for you?"

Gohan answered, "Well if you had thrown it over the plate then yeah, it would've been easy to hit."

"Really, you must be pretty strong then. Hey, why don't you join the boxing club?" Sharpner said.

"Well I'd have to ask my mom but that seems interesting, although I don't know how to box." Gohan said as they walked out of the locker room.

"Gohan!" Videl was waiting for them outside of the school, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"What is it Videl?" Gohan asked innocently.

"I want to know how strong you really are, and I want to see how you fight. What do you say to a fight, you against me?" Videl challenged.

"Well if you wanted to judge my strength I'd say I should be as strong as my dad by now, I know he's been training hard. A fight between you and me wouldn't be fair or fun, it would be totally one sided; but if you need to see it for yourself I guess we could spar." Gohan explained.

"Let's go to my house, we have a tournament size ring we could use." Videl said as she turned to walk off to her house, leaving everyone to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Videl led Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner towards the road, but before they got there Sharpner hit his forehead and said, "I forgot I have boxing today, sorry guys I guess you'll have to spar without me." With that he turned around and ran out of the building.

"Oh well, let's go guys." Videl called as she started jogging down the road. She was excited to fight Gohan, it wasn't everyday that someone caught one of Sharpner's balls.

Videl led the others into a large complex that was easily an acre wide and who knows how many long. The house, more accurately called a mansion, was gargantuan; it was even bigger than Bulma's house.

"Wow, you actually live here?" Gohan's mouth was wide open as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Yep, now come on!" Videl called, she had been walking towards the entrance with Erasa while her new friend marveled. Gohan caught up just as they entered what appeared to be a royal entrance hall. Videl just kept walking through the maze of her house while Gohan gawked at what could have been his life if the big oaf hadn't taken his title.

After five minutes of walking down multiple hallways the threesome entered a large room not unlike a gymnasium with a fighting ring in the center. There was a water fountain and a door near the furthest corner from where they entered. The ceiling rose about thirty feet and the walls leading up to it were a light blue, which matched the color of the ceiling.

"Nice place Videl, this is pretty cool." Gohan said as he walked over to the raised fighting ring.

"Stop looking so we can fight, you can look after you lose." Videl chided as she jumped onto the platform and walked to the center.

"I won't lose." Gohan said with a slightly serious tone. He also hopped up and took his position across from his opponent. "What are the rules?"

"Tournament rules, do you know what those are?" Without giving Gohan time to answer Videl continued, "You lose if you fall out of the ring, give up, or pass out. No hitting of any sensitive area, such as eyes, and you can't go easy on me. That last part I added because that's how I always fight and I want to warn you; now let's fight!"

"Okay." Gohan analyzed Videl's initial stance, it was pretty good but there was one flaw; it was minor but that was all he really needed. Videl was getting very flustered as she tried to find a single opening in Gohan's stance, she couldn't believe her eyes when they showed her that he was perfectly balanced and protected.

After standing there for a few minutes, Videl finally gave up on finding a weakness and launched an angry assault. She was throwing multiple punches, she wasn't holding anything back in this fight, but none of the punches hit their mark. Gohan was easily dodging each punch; to him they were coming in slow motion, and without a second thought he threw his own punch into Videl's gut. He didn't want to hurt her, but his strength surpassed his intentions and he ended up throwing Videl into the wall outside of the ring.

After catching her breath, Videl stood up and walked over to the side of the ring where Gohan was sitting. "Man, I can't believe you knocked me out with one punch. How'd you do that?"

"I've been training since I was four and a half so I've gotten pretty strong." Gohan laughed and scratched his neck in the common move he learned from his father.

"I have too, but I don't think I'm anywhere near where you are. You must be close to the strength of my father." At this Gohan cracked up, but Videl took it as the opposite of the actual meaning. "Wait a second; I remember thinking something seemed familiar about your name, who's your father?"

"His name is Goku." Gohan said he watched closely for Videl's reaction. Her eyes bulged out for a second but then a look of recognition took over followed by a look of understanding.

"That's the guy who was the champion before my dad! Now I get why you are so strong, he dropped out of society after that last tournament so he must've been training you that whole time." Videl concluded.

"Well I guess you could say something like that." Gohan said, "Do you want some water?"

"Yea, thanks." Videl watched her new friend as he walked to the water fountain and filled up a cup and came back to give it to her. She took it gratefully and after drinking asked, "Don't you want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. You seem to have worked up a sweat though." Gohan sat next to Videl on the edge of the ring.

"You guys were amazing!" Erasa finally joined the group and the conversation.

"Not really, I couldn't even touch him! And to top it all off he didn't even look like he was trying!" Videl stood up now, she was angry again. "Even if your father was the last champion, it doesn't explain why you are so much more powerful than I am. There's something fishy here."

"What do you mean Videl?" As always Erasa was completely confused when it came to anything other than clothes or relationships. Gohan decided to sit this one out, he figured that anything he said would just add to Videl's suspicions.

"What I mean," Videl started, sometimes she hated that Erasa was so clueless. "Is that Gohan dodged my attacks with ease, I was throwing everything I had at him and he didn't even need to block my attack once! Even when I spar against my dad he blocks a few of my punches. Gohan's face didn't even show any emotion, he didn't get angry or happy or serious or anything. Then when he hit me it felt like I was hit by a speeding truck!"

"Wow, I didn't notice, you guys looked so cool while you were fighting I guess I spaced out." Erasa said a little dreamily as if she was beginning to space out again.

"I can explain one of those things." Gohan offered. "When I fight I was taught to clear my mind, now it's just become second nature to me to immediately do that when someone is attacking me."

"How is a clear mind relative to anything I just mentioned?" Videl asked angrily.

"Well by clearing my mind, my face tends to loosen up and relax from any emotion that might've been showing beforehand." _Of course that isn't always the case; this just wasn't a fun fight so there was no need to show any emotion._

"Okay, hey Gohan can I meet your dad? You can meet mine too if you want." Videl asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Well, that might be a little difficult right now, why do you even want to meet him?"

"I want to see if the rumors on the internet were true and if he really did do all those things as a child. Anyway, even if they weren't true it would still be cool to meet the former champ."

"I can answer both of your unasked questions right now; yes my dad really did defeat the red ribbon army, king Piccolo, and Piccolo Jr. As to the other question which you didn't even realized you asked, my dad could beat yours if they fought."

"No way, you must be lying, my dad's way stronger! He's the strongest man in the world!" At this the man in question walked into the room. He was trying to figure out what Videl was doing in here.

"Are you talking about my increadible strength?" Hercule asked loudly.

"Kind of, we were talking about who would win against a fight between you or Gohan's dad. Oh yeah, dad meet Gohan, Gohan, dad." Videl introduced the two and watched as they shook hands.

"Well sorry to hurt your feelings Gohan, but I'm sure I would win." Hercule boasted.

With a smirk he learned from his good old space friend Gohan answered, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Well then how about we figure this out by having a little match huh?" Hercule challenged.

"I don't think that would be possible since I haven't seen him in a while."

"Did he abandon you? That's so sad, are you okay?" Erasa asked.

"He felt it was best if he left for a while, but I got over it mostly. It's just that sometimes I wish there was a way for my younger brother to meet him. So I can't get in touch with him easily so there can't be a fight between you two."

"Who is your father?" Hercule asked.

"His father was the champ before you dad. Just in case you don't remember his name is Goku." Videl answered for her friend since she saw that this was becoming a touchy subject for him and wanted to change it. "So do you think we could meet your family Gohan, since now you've met mine? Erasa lives here with us since her and her folks don't get along. It's only fair that we get to meet your family too, we could leave now and visit for only a while."

"I'm not sure about today, we live pretty far away and I don't know how my mom would react to guests. The last thing I need is for her to get out her pan again."

"Maybe this Friday then?" Videl pushed.

"I will definitely ask, but my mom can be kind of stiff so it may not be possible. Will you guys need a ride?"

"How far do you live Gohan?" Videl asked.

"It would probably take about two hours to get here in a jet, I can borrow one if necessary." Gohan answered.

"Then yes we would need a ride, who are you going to borrow one from, it's not like you're old enough to drive one yet."

"I was going to see if Bulma would want to take Trunks and we could have a little get together."

"Bulma, as in Bulma Breifs?" Videl asked.

"That's her, oh man it's late. My mom wanted me to leave here by five; I'm a half hour late! She's going to kill me!" There was actual fear in his voice as he quickly excused himself and ran off a little ways before blasting into the sky.

"Oh man, he's so adorable!" Erasa squealed after he left.

"There is definitely something special about him." Videl agreed.

The second Gohan landed in front of his house he was tackled by his brother, a smaller version of his dad. Gohan and Goten rolled around for a few minutes wrestling while their mother looked on laughing. Eventually she had to interrupt and ask, "What took you so long Gohan? You were supposed to be back half an hour ago."

"I was hanging out with some friends, we kind of lost track of the time, sorry mom." Gohan said sheepishly.

"Oh it's so wonderful you've made friends!" Chichi's mood swings were enough to unnerve even Piccolo whenever he came around.

"Well I was kind of wondering if they could come over this week, maybe on Friday?" Gohan shrank away from his mom as he asked.

"That would be wonderful." Chichi yelled as she walked back into the house telling herself how she needed to clean and such.

"Gohan, let's train!" Goten ran off, leaving Gohan to follow him to their usual training site. Once their Gohan turned to his brother and asked, "Can we train hard? We haven't done that in ages!"

"You know we did that two days ago, but yea, I guess we can train transformed." The first time Goten transformed Gohan was so surprised, but Gohan quickly figured a way to use this to his advantage; he told his mom that he could train Goten to achieve more control so that he wouldn't be breaking as many things in the house. Chichi was reluctant, but she saw how much Gohan wanted this so she decided to let them.

The brothers quickly powered up before starting their warm up spar. The spar lasted for five minutes before Gohan and Goten broke apart and began to do multiple strength exercises, of course they did about a hundred of each exercise in under a second and this session went on for about an hour. Then the brothers gathered rocks and then Gohan stood by the large pile of rocks, Goten walked about ten feet away. Gohan began throwing rocks as hard as he could at Goten and Goten dodged most of them, the few that hit him bounced off without fazing the young boy. After a little bit, the two switched and it was Gohan's turn. This time Goten stood half the distance Gohan had for him, and no rocks hit him. After that, the two powered up a powerful energy wave and then shot theirs at each other; they struggled to gain the upper hand in the strength battle. In the end, Gohan pushed Goten's blast back, the resulting explosion sent Goten flying back.

Gohan waited for Goten to recover from the blast, at the same time he quickly caught his breath. "Come on bro, let's fight."

"Yay!" Goten yelled as she sprang into the air and then launched a series of complicated bouts of attacks. Gohan easily dodged all of them since this was the same moves Goten used every day. Gohan ended the spar quickly by chopping Goten in the back of his neck, causing Goten to lose his transformation and fall to the ground.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Gohan called.

Goten sat up and rubbed his neck, "Yeah, that was so cool Gohan! You hardly even looked at me while still dodging everything I threw at you!"

"That's because you always do the same things, you have to switch it up." Gohan instructed.

"Hey Gohan, can we eat?" Goten asked with hope in his eyes. Gohan just sighed and nodded his head.

The two were back at the house in a few seconds, and they weren't even out of breath. Their mom was gathering up air to scream out her boys' names when she realized that they were already standing there. "Hi mom!" Goten greeted.

"You guys really have to stop doing that, just appearing out of nowhere; you scare me every time." Chichi scolded.

"Okay mom, we will try to not 'just appear' in front of you anymore." Gohan said, "So, can we eat now?"

"I'm almost done, Goten can you set the table?" Chichi called. Gohan walked with his mother into the house where Goten was dutifully setting out three table settings.

"Come on bro, let's go wash up." Gohan said. He led Goten into the bathroom where they washed up and then sat at their places at the table.

"Gee mom, this food looks so good." Gohan complemented.

"Go ahead, you can eat." Chichi sighed. The boys launched into the banquet that lay out on the table; before long there was nothing left on the table. "You boys just eat more and more every day, I won't be able to keep up soon."

"That was great, thanks mom." Gohan said as he began taking some dishes over to the sink to wash them.

"Thanks mom." Goten echoed as he brought over the other plates for Gohan to wash.

Once all the dishes were done, it took a long time since Gohan didn't want to break any; the family went off into their separate rooms. Gohan grabbed a towel and then went to take a shower while in there he thought, _Today was a good day, school doesn't seem that bad, I already made some friends, and Goten is getting really strong._ Gohan quickly fell asleep after his shower; apparently school took a lot out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan arrived just in time to hear the warning bell ring the next day. He made it into his first class with plenty of time to spare, and sat at his desk. Videl walked into the room a minute later followed by Erasa and Sharpner, Gohan raised his hand in a greeting.

"So, Gohan, how'd your fight with Videl go yesterday?" Sharpner asked.

"Videl is a great fighter, she did very well." Gohan answered.

"Ha, I knew she would beat you!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"I didn't win." Videl said.

"Stop lying Videl, there's no way you could lose to a nerd like this guy." Sharpner said.

"He's actually very strong." Videl said.

"Sure." Sharpner said, sarcasm dripping off the word.

Before anyone could say anything else the teacher called the class for their attention and began class. Gohan was once again bored out of his mind and decided that since he had nothing better to do, he would doodle. By the time lunch came around he had a picture of his brother and Trunks sparring at capsule corp. Erasa noticed the drawing and before Gohan could put it away to eat, she took it.

"Who are these kids?" Erasa asked.

"The one with the spiked hair is my brother, the other one is my friend's son, who's like another brother to me." Gohan said. "Can I have that back please?"

Erasa handed the paper over and everyone started to eat. Like yesterday, Gohan was the first to finish. Videl decided to start up a conversation so she said, "What did your mom say about Friday?"

"She said it would be 'wonderful if your friends came' or something like that." He quoted.

"Your mom seems very interesting." Sharpner said.

"You have no idea." Gohan muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

The bell rang so the group went to their next period, art. A few minutes into the period an obscenely loud alarm went off. The whole class got up and began walking to the door, except for Gohan. He was clutching his ears and was too rigid to move. Videl noticed and walked over to her friend, as did the teacher.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Whatever is going off is so loud; it feels like my eardrums burst." Gohan whimpered.

"I know it's loud but you get used to it." Videl said.

"I guess, what are we supposed to do?" Gohan forced himself to stand up. Videl grabbed Gohan's arm and pretty much dragged him outside and a little way from the school. The noise was a little bit better and Gohan was able to let his hands drop from his ears.

"What's the point of this?" Gohan asked, his ears still ringing.

"It's a fire drill, so that we know what to do in case a fire happens." Videl answered.

"Doesn't it seem like common sense to exit a building if it's on fire?" Gohan asked while thinking, _I'm glad Vegeta wasn't here. For one he would probably have blown up the school for being so loud, and he would never let me down for my weakness of sound._

"It does, but we still have to do this." Videl said as the students were allowed back into the school.

When the class trickled back into the art room they started working on their projects immediately. Gohan was still finishing his sketch when Erasa called out that she was finished. She walked her canvas to the front of the room and then flipped it around for everyone to see. It was a painted picture of her in a mirror putting on makeup. It wasn't that bad, she was a pretty good artist. After everyone clapped softly, they went back to work until the teacher called out that it was a minute until the bell and everyone put their work away.

After changing for gym Gohan and Sharpner walked out to the field and met up with Videl and Erasa. The coach announced that today they had to take the fitness test and that first up were pushups.

"Hey Gohan, you want to be my partner?" Videl asked.

"Sure, so what do we need to do?" Gohan asked back.

"Just watch what I do and then you can go in the second round." Videl instructed. A radio played a woman's voice that just said up and down. Videl was the last one going, most people had dropped out after just ten or twenty pushups, but she went until seventy.

It was then Gohan's turn, so he got into the pushup position and waited for the voice to come on. He had perfect form on every one of his pushups and when he passed a hundred the voice stopped, but Gohan kept going. The whole class was watching him in awe as he passed one fifty.

Finally at two hundred the coach said, "Gohan you can stop, we need to move on."

Gohan looked up and noticed everyone's shocked faces. "Don't you guys do pushups ever?"

"Not ever that much." Videl said she was the first person to regain her composure.

"Goten and I always do much more than that, it's really not that bad." Gohan laughed.

"Anyway, next let's do some sit-ups." The coach said. "Don't stop you have a minute to do as many as possible."

Once again Videl went first and instructed Gohan to hold her feet. Gohan was confused but did so, he was surprised when Videl's feet tried to come up when she did one, but he now understood why he was holding her feet. Videl did fifty two sit-ups in the minute. When Gohan went Videl was just as surprised as Gohan was when his feet didn't offer any resistance on her hands even though he was going very fast.

Gohan tried to go slower since it seemed that everyone was so weak and he didn't want to stick out that much. He ended up doing eighty seven in a minute, much to everyone's surprise yet again.

"How'd you go so fast?" Videl asked.

"What do you mean? I wasn't going fast." Gohan said.

"That wasn't fast?" Videl screamed.

"No, it wasn't." Gohan had suddenly gotten serious as he looked at Videl.

"So what's fast?"

"Well, you wouldn't see me if I moved as fast as I could." Gohan then did the signature family move by putting his hand behind his neck and laughing slightly.

"I'm sure I would be able to see you." Videl challenged.

Once again the coach interrupted by calling out, "Time to test your stamina, line up on this line I'm standing on. You are going to run to the cone over there," He pointed to a cone about fifty yards away. "Before the beep, once the beep sounds, come back."

The whole class stood on the line, when the first beep sounded the class ran as a blob over to the cone, where they waited for the beep, and then came back. The beeps started out with a lot of space in between them but speed up until only Videl, Sharpner, and Gohan were left running. Sharpner was visibly exhausted and stopped after running eighty six lengths. Videl had a little bit more stamina and lasted until one hundred. Gohan ran until the beeps stopped, which was one hundred and fifty, and he wasn't even out of breath.

"Everyone did really well, once you take the flexibility part you are allowed to go." The coach said. Everyone lined up in front of a box where they would place their feet and reach as far as they could. When Videl's turn came she reached to the end of the box, the same thing happened for Gohan, but only because the box prevented him from going any further.

"Come on, let's go change." Sharpner said to Gohan. Gohan changed quickly and left the locker room with his friend. "So, how did you get so strong?"

"I've been training since I was four, so I guess you could blame it on that." Gohan said.

"Hey guys, we are gonna go walk around the city, maybe see a movie, want to come?" Erasa asked.

"That sounds good." Sharpner said and looked at Gohan.

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind, let's do it." Gohan said.

The group walked through the town to the movie theater so that the girls could window shop on their way.

"So, what are we going to see?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking we could watch that new movie about the life of that weird group at the cell games." Erasa said.

"Is there anything else?" Gohan asked he was nervous to see what they came up with for his friends and family.

"Nothing good." Videl raised her eyebrow at Gohan's reluctance. "Why don't you want to see it?"

"No, we can see it, I was just wondering." Gohan said.

"You didn't answer my question." Videl pressed.

"Yay, we're here." Erasa interrupted.

"Four tickets for the three o'clock showing." Sharpner ordered.

After paying Videl continued her rant, "How come you don't ever talk about something if we ask about it? You skirt by only by giving an answer that sort of answers a part of the question."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I want real answers, why don't you want to see this movie?" By this time they had already sat down in their seats and waiting for the previews to start.

"I just think that whatever the producers thought up can't live up to what those fighters might've lived through." Gohan answered honestly.

"You seem to think that they had a difficult life, what if they were a bunch of hillbillies that just farmed every?" Videl shot back.

"I guess no one knows unless they were the ones that lived it." Gohan said.

At that point the movie started, quieting all conversations. The movie was actually pretty funny; and freakishly accurate. The names were completely wrong, but the back story between the characters showed some justice to the lives Gohan and his friends led. It showed the group training together, which made Gohan laugh. Towards the end, when it showed the group flying towards the Cell Games, all the characters we talking up a storm. The ending stunk for Gohan, once the 'Delivery Boy' was defeated it showed Mr. Satan come to the rescue and save the day.

"That was a good movie." Erasa cheerfully said.

"Yea, it was pretty interesting, I loved the special effects." Sharpner agreed.

"It was good until the end." Videl muttered.

Gohan looked at her weird and asked, "I thought you would like the ending, it showed your dad beating Cell."

"I hate things that show my dad, it just makes him unbearable for the whole time the thing is in the spotlight." Videl told Gohan.

"I'm sorry." Gohan apologized. "That movie was pretty good though, it didn't make them seem all that bad."

"Hey, Gohan, don't you have to head home? I don't want you getting in trouble so that we can still come over tomorrow." Videl said.

"Oh, yeah I have to go see Bulma too. See you in school." Gohan ran off and once he was out of the city he took off towards West City. He landed a minute later in the Capsule Corp. front lawn. He began walking towards the big semi-circle of a house when he sensed someone coming from behind him. Gohan allowed the small kid to grab his back, and fake fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here Gohan?" Trunks asked, helping Gohan up.

"I wanted to talk to your mom, to see if maybe you and Bulma can come over to our house tomorrow." Gohan said sheepishly.

"Come on, I'm sure she'll say yes." Trunks led Gohan through the maze of a house, even though Gohan knew where she was. They stopped at a door just like all the others and knocked, before anyone could answer Trunks got impatient and barged into the room filled with machines, not all of which were complete.

"Trunks, I told you I have to get this finished." Bulma was working on a small piece of machinery and didn't even look up.

"Gohan's here, he wanted to talk to you." Trunks told his mom.

"Oh, Gohan, what do you need?" Bulma still hadn't looked up from her machine.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow a jet, and since I'm technically too young to drive it, could you drive it for me?" Gohan asked quickly.

"I can lend you a jet, but don't you have your license? Why don't you drive yourself?" Bulma inquired.

"Well, I want to bring my friends over to my house, but since they can't fly it would be difficult to get there without a jet. I don't want to drive it because when you're my age you aren't supposed to be able to drive. Although they already know you're my friend, so maybe I would be able to explain that much." Gohan ended up talking pretty much to himself, even though it was loud enough for Bulma to hear.

"You have my jet no matter what, but I'm too busy tomorrow to drive you, I could get Vegeta to drive you if you really need it." Bulma looked up when she said that.

"No, no, its fine I can drive." Gohan backpedaled. Just the thought of Vegeta in the same jet as his friends was enough to make him sweat.

"Good, here take this one; it's the fastest we have." Bulma tossed a capsule over to him. "Now, I need you guys to leave so I can concentrate. Tell your mom to call me when you get home."

"Thanks Bulma, see you Trunks. I'll give it back to you later, thanks." Gohan left the compound and flew as fast as he could back to his house. Goten gave him the same greeting Trunks had, and Gohan did the same thing. Gohan loved playing with his little brothers; even if only one was blood related to him he loved them both equally.

"GOHAN! You are very late young man." Chichi ran out of the house when she heard her sons playing around outside.

"Sorry mom, we went to a movie and then I had to go to Bulma's so I could get a jet so my friends can come over tomorrow." Gohan explained. "Oh yeah, Bulma wants you to call her."

"I wonder what she's up to. Don't think that you're off the hook. I want you to be back right after school every day for a week; don't stay in the city after school." Chichi said, once she saw Gohan nod his head in understanding she walked back into the house to call her old friend.

"Gohan, can we play today and not train?" Goten asked.

"Is something wrong with you? You always want to train, why not today?" Gohan felt his brother's head and felt that it was normal.

"You are just never around anymore, I want to play." Goten whined.

"Fine, we can play but I want to train too." Gohan negotiated, but really as soon as he said 'play' Goten was bouncing fifty feet in the air. "What do you want to play?"

"Tag and YOU'RE IT!" Goten screamed as he took off as fast as he could. Gohan laughed and followed his brother, letting him believe that he was actually faster. After a few minutes of close calls, Gohan caught Goten and then the roles switched. Gohan was careful to keep Goten always an arm's length away from him but finally let his brother catch him. The two rolled around laughing for a long time when Gohan broke away and stood in his fighting stance.

"Let's go." Gohan challenged.

"Yay, tag and a fight!" Goten yelled and copied his brother and got into his own pose.

The two brothers launched at each other, but before they reached their intended target they heard their mother's voice calling out the magic word. Within a second they were at the edge of the forest next to their house and remembering what their mom said, they walked out of the woods slow enough for her to see them coming.

Dinner was a fiasco, Goten ate so fast he splattered his food all over the room, and then Goten sneezed and broke the glass he was holding. By the end of dinner, Goten had broken three cups and a plate. Goten had to clean up the food splatters all by himself and he wasn't allowed to train until he was done. Gohan laughed and then went to take a shower, sending a look of pity to his younger brother. After his shower he went into his room and got his things ready for the next day. He plopped down on his bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan was beginning to get up when he sensed Goten entering his room; he stayed still until Goten was just about to jump on him and then grabbed his little brother and messed up his hair. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Gohan laughed.

"To make sure you don't sleep through your school." Goten was able to free himself from his brother's grip and looked up at the older demi-sayain.

"Thanks bud, but I need to get ready so scram." Gohan pushed the young boy out of the room and closed the door, not that a closed door would deter Goten from entering if he wanted to.

Gohan got dressed quickly; he smelt food and wanted to get to it before Goten ate it all. He was relieved to see plenty of food layed out; even though Goten was already sitting at the table he wasn't eating. Once both Chichi and Gohan were seated they were allowed to start eating. After the feast, which was a lot neater than last night's dinner, Gohan grabbed his school bag and took off for school.

"Hey Gohan, over here." Videl called when saw Gohan heading towards the school while she was walking with Erasa.

Gohan stopped walking to allow the two girls to catch up to him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, are we still going to your place after school?" Erasa answered.

"Yet, I got the jet so that we can make it there." Gohan said taking out a capsule to show them.

"Who's going to drive it?" Videl asked.

"Me, earlier in the year Bulma helped me get my license." Gohan told them.

"How'd you get past the age restriction?" Videl questioned.

"Bulma can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Gohan laughed at the memory.

"So how do you know her? You must be pretty close if she lent you a jet and got you a license." Videl asked, she had met Bulma Briefs once and she didn't seem like someone who would do something like that.

"She met my dad when they were just kids; she was on an adventure and ran into my dad in the woods by his house. Long story short, he helped her and they've been friends ever since." Gohan explained.

"So now you can just got over and ask for anything and she'll do it for you?" Erasa asked with an awed expression.

"No, not anything, I asked if she would drive us but she couldn't. Anyway, she tries to help us out if she can. " The group met up with Sharpner just as they reached the entrance to the school.

"Are you coming with us to Gohan's?" Erasa asked the new comer.

"Sure, if I'm invited." Sharpner shrugged.

"Of course you are we're going to go right after school. Gohan's going to drive us." Erasa bragged.

"How can you drive?" Sharpner asked.

"I have my license thanks to a friend." Gohan answered quickly, he knew Erasa would fill him in.

The school day was as boring as ever, the only interesting thing that happened until gym was that Sharpner finished his picture in art. It was a picture of him making a muscle into a mirror which reflected into another mirror, he wasn't a very good artist though.

When gym came around the class learned that they were going to work on balance for the day because they couldn't start their next unit until next week. The class was instructed to break up into two groups, Gohan and his friends were all part of the same group. The first group, Gohan's group, was told to all stand on a balance beam that was about four feet from the ground. Videl took charge when they were told to reverse their order on the beam.

"Gohan, can you get to the middle?" Videl ordered more than asked.

"Sure." Gohan easily worked his way around his classmates until he was standing in the exact center of the beam.

"Now everyone link arms so that one person can move easily to the right spot." Most people had trouble balancing while they were moving, but with Gohan in the center the group was able to hold up everyone. The order was reversed with no one falling, much to the coach's surprise.

"Very good, now switch places and the next group can try." The coach ordered.

The other group wasn't so lucky and almost everyone fell more than once. Gohan and Videl had to work together to break a particularly bad fall. The bell rang before the other group finished reversing their order and everyone broke off to get changed.

"That was actually fun, but how'd you keep us all up Gohan?" Sharpner asked while they were changing.

"I just adjusted the position of my arms to counterbalance the weight of the person changing places." Gohan said.

"Nice one Gohan, but seriously how'd you do it?" Sharpner laughed.

"I told you." Gohan sighed as he led the way out of the school.

"That was actually a fun class." Erasa said when she met up with the boys.

"It was definitely amusing." Videl agreed when she walked up a second behind her friend. "Come on, let's go."

Gohan led the way to an open clearing just outside the city where he clicked the capsule Bulma had given him and hopped in it. Once everyone was settled Gohan took off and headed towards his house.

"So you really can fly." Sharpner said in awe.

"Wait, if you're borrowing this how do you get to school normally?" Videl inquired.

"I fly of course." Gohan said.

"Wow look at how tiny the city looks." Erasa interrupted.

"It is pretty cool being way up here." Gohan agreed.

After what felt like a long flight to Gohan, they reached the area where he lived. Gohan took the plane down in the clearing next to his house. He noticed Goten waiting for him; he was tensed and ready to spring as soon as Gohan emerged from the machine.

"Hey guys, let me get out first, my brother's going to attack the first person he sees." Gohan got up out of his seat and opened the door, just as he predicted as soon as he touched the ground Goten attacked. As always Gohan fell back just to amuse his brother, which earned a laugh from his friends. They deplaned and looked around, then went over to where Gohan was wrestling with Goten. Gohan stood up and said, "Guys this is my brother, Goten. Goten these are my friends, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner."

"Hi, I'm Goten." Goten then dashed inside the house calling to his mom.

"You're house is so cute." Erasa said.

"Thanks, my grandpa had it build as a wedding present for my parents." Gohan said he led his friends into the house. They entered the living room where they met Chichi. "Hi mom."

"Hello, I'm Chichi, you guys must be Gohan's friends from school." Chichi greeted.

"Hi, I'm Videl, this is Sharpner and Erasa." Videl introduced, both Erasa and Sharpner also gave a quick greeting.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, can we go exploring!" Goten had just run into the room.

"That sounds like fun, there seemed to be miles of woods around here." Videl prompted.

"Then let's go exploring." Gohan laughed as they left the house and entered the woods. Goten was swinging through the trees and his friends were watching him in awe.

"How does he do that?" Videl asked.

"Since we live around here we've gotten comfortable being up in the trees, it's a fun place to be." Gohan answered.

"Can we try going up there?" Sharpner asked.

"Sure, but I don't think you guys should go that high, it hurts if you fall." Gohan stopped at tree that was easy to get up on. The first branch was just high enough for Gohan to grab hold of it when he was standing. "This is a good place to go up. Videl, you first."

"How do you expect me to get up there exactly?" Videl asked skeptically.

"Here you just have to do this." Gohan grabbed onto the branch and swung his body around until he could bring his legs up onto the branch to stand up.

"I'm not sure I can do that but I'll try." Videl jumped onto the branch and tried to swing her legs around but couldn't do it.

"You could try pulling up, here like this." Gohan jumped off the branch but quickly grabbed it again and pulled himself up by doing a pull up and then re-gripping and hoisting himself to a sitting position on the branch.

"Do you think you could help me?" Videl asked.

"Sure, no problem." Gohan dropped to the ground and lifted Videl up, then did the same for Erasa. Sharpner refused help and struggled to get up, finally he allowed Gohan to help push him up. Gohan jumped up and landed lightly on the branch, surprising his friends.

"Now just walk out on this branch a little until you can jump to the next tree." Gohan demonstrated what he meant by jumping onto a thick branch five feet away. "Don't worry; I'll catch you if you're going to fall. Hey Goten, do you want to come down and help?"

Goten dropped from above not touching any branches until he landed on the one Gohan was standing, neither brother teetered the slightest bit. "How do you two do that? We can hardly keep our balance but you guys just jump around like it's nothing."

"It just takes practice, you'll get it." Gohan said modestly.

"Hey, this is why you did so well on that thing today in gym; it was easy compared to jumping around in trees." Videl reasoned.

"Kinda, it's fun being up here." Gohan said. Goten shook his head in agreement.

"I'm going to jump now." Videl said. Just as she was about to jump she lost her balance and fell, but beforeshe fell that far she felt herself being picked up. "You're like Tarzan, I can't believe it."Videl looked up at her savior, Gohan, with new respect.

"Be careful, my mom will never let me hear the end of it if anyone gets hurt." Gohan said.

"Okay, my turn." Sharpner leaped but overshot the branch by a little bit; Goten grabbed his shirt and pulled him back onto the safety of the branch. "You're pretty strong kid. How much can you lift?"

"Well, I can lift you." Goten laughed and jumped onto a higher branch.

"I don't think I want to be up here." Erasa was still clinging to the tree trunk.

"Okay, then let's get down." Videl quickly agreed.

"I'll give you two a hand." Gohan said as he helped the girls sit on the branch and then slowly helped lower them down to the floor.

"Come on Gohan, I want to see how long I can stay up here." Sharpner called. Gohan jumped onto the same branch he was and then showed him how to jump to another branch. They continued this way, slowly making progress though the woods. Erasa and Videl were laughing every time the boys jumped because of the obvious difference between them.

"Gohan, we made it to the lake!" Goten called from a little bit ahead. Videl and Erasa went ahead of the slow moving boys to be greeted by a beautiful meadow with a lake in the middle. Gohan and Sharpner made it a few minutes later and easily jumped down to the ground.

"I'm glad to be back on solid ground again." Sharpner sighed as he flopped down at the edge of the lake.

"This place is so nice." Erasa commented.

"My dad and I used to come here." Gohan said sadly.

"I'm sorry; we can leave if you want." Erasa stood up from her place by the water to show just how ready she was to go.

"No, I like it here, it's peaceful." Gohan took off his shoes and stuck his feet in the water. His friends copied the movement and they sat there in silence for a minute. Goten ruined the peace by grabbing Gohan's feet from under the water and pulling him in.

"I got you all wet." Goten squealed.

"You're gonna pay." Gohan joked as he chased Goten around the lake. His friends were all laughing at the show. Gohan caught up to his brother and while making it seem like they were playing he told Goten the plan. With a nod the brothers worked their way back towards the others, once they were close enough they splashed the laughing teenagers simultaneously.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed, then she started to laugh along with everyone else.

After a while of just sitting and talking they started to head back to the house. "Hey Gohan," Videl was walking underneath him as travelled by tree fifty feet in the air. "How do we know we are going the right way?"

"I can tell where we are since I've been around here my whole life, and I know that we came this way before from the smell." Gohan answered.

"What smell?" Videl asked.

"I can smell Erasa's perfume from when she came this way last time." Gohan said, Videl now that she thought about it, could smell her perfume too.

"How do you know it's not just from her?"

"The wind isn't blowing it towards us." Erasa was behind Videl by jut about ten feet talking to Sharpner. "Hey look, we're here." He dropped down from the last tree and into the clearing by his house.

"Are you okay?" Videl came running out of the woods and was surprised to see Gohan was standing and fine. "You just jumped from fifty feet in the air and you're completely fine!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Gohan was confused.

"You should be hurt after a fall like that." Videl explained.

"I've fallen from much higher, and that wasn't falling I jumped." Gohan was still confused.

"You shouldn't be able to do that!" Videl insisted.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Gohan tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"How can you be fine!"

"Videl, calm down, so he jumped from a high thing, remember how he jumped to catch the ball thirty feet in the air and said it was nothing." Sharpner interrupted.

"I forgot about that." Videl thankfully calmed down.

"Gohan, I think it's time for your friends to go home." Chichi told her son, "Bulma said she's going to come over soon and she wants her jet back, so you need to take them home."

"Okay mom." Gohan turned to his friends. "Sorry guys, maybe we can hang out again."

"Its fine Gohan, don't worry." Erasa said as she headed towards the plane. "Bye Chichi, bye Goten."

"Yea don't worry about it." Sharpner also said goodbye and took his seat on the small plane.

"Thank you for having us over." Videl said as she joined her friends on the plane. Gohan took his place and started the plane. The flight went off without a hitch and before long the plane landed in the outskirts of the city.

"Bye guys, sorry you had to go so suddenly." Gohan apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we should do that again though it was fun." Sharpner said and the others agreed.

"Okay, well I better get going, Bulma is not someone you want to keep waiting." Gohan let the others off and watched them walk away, then capsulated the jet and then took off. He landed back at his house five minutes later and found Goten and Trunks fighting and Chichi and Bulma talking right outside the door. "Hi guys."

"Hey, how'd the plane handle?" Bulma asked.

"Great why?" Gohan asked back.

"It was a prototype and you were the test." Bulma laughed.

"Okay, I'm glad it didn't blow up while everyone was in it." Gohan teased.

"My inventions don't blow up." Bulma yelled.

"Oh really?" Gohan teased and then ran off the join the battle Trunks and Goten were fighting.

"Come on you guys, dinner's ready." Chichi called and then both women stepped out of the pathway of the door. The three fighters rushed into the dining room and were seated waiting for permission to eat. Bulma and Chichi grabbed what they wanted and then Chichi told the boys to dig in.

Bulma and Trunks left after dinner and then Gohan and Goten cleaned up the table. Saying good night to his mother and brother he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before he went into his room, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Gohan, do you know what this Friday is?" Videl asked. They were currently walking into first period together.

"Yeah, I know what it is." Gohan answered. All weekend his mom had been bugging him about what she needed to do for the get together they were going to have at the end of the week.

"Do you really, you seem to be clueless about a lot of other things, so how do I know that you know what it is?" Videl questioned.

"It's the sixth anniversary of the Cell Games." Gohan said quietly.

"So you do know." Videl was content enough to wait until the end off class to talk about it any father. The bell rang as the four friends sat in their seats.

"Pop quiz today." The teacher announced happily. The whole class started grumbling about how it wasn't fair that they had to take a test on a Monday. The teacher distributed the quizzes and sat at his desk to wait out the period.

Gohan finished the quiz within the first ten minutes and began to look around the class room. The teacher noticed and told him, "No cheating, I'll have to rip up your paper if you don't stop."

"I'm sorry sir, but I wasn't cheating. I'm already done with the test so I was trying to find something to do." Gohan said.

"There is no way you already finished this test since you haven't been paying attention at all last week. Bring me your test." The teacher commanded. Gohan brought his paper up to the front and felt twenty sets of eyes on his back. "This is unbelievable, you got everything right!"

"My mom was very tough on me and made sure I worked very hard when I was homeschooled so I already knew this." Gohan left out the part about how he knew this when he was four because he didn't want to hurt the teacher's feelings.

"Very well, go sit down and don't disrupt the class." The teacher dismissed him.

Videl looked at Gohan in understanding, after meeting his mother it wasn't very hard to believe that she would be unmovable in regards to his studying.

"That class lasted forever." Gohan complained when the bell finally rang.

"Yeah it did, how do you think you guys did?" Erasa asked. Sharpner just shrugged meaning he probably didn't do well.

"I think I did okay, but I doubt I did as well as Gohan." Videl playfully punched Gohans arm.

"I'm sure you did fine." Gohan said as they entered their next class.

The teacher told the students, "This week we will be taking a break from what we were learning to honor the Cell Games. Now what we'll be learning about is the life of Mr. Satan." At that Videl groaned and put her head down. "As well as debating different topics such as where that strange group of people at the Games came from and where Cell came from. First we will learn about the life of our hero Mr. Satan."

"Can I be excused?" Videl asked.

"I know this can't be your favorite thing, but I'm required to teach it to everyone. Sorry you're just going to have to muddle through it." The teacher sympathized but her hands were tied.

"Fine." Videl pouted and settled into her chair for what promised to be the worst class of her life.

"So to start off, does anyone know when our hero was born?" The teacher asked. When no one answered she looked to Videl who was dutifully doodling on her paper. "Videl, can you tell us?"

"I'd rather not." Videl mumbled.

"Okay, don't worry about it." The teacher said before writing down the date on the board. "Now, since Mr. Satan was born he's been bigger than most people." The teacher started.

"How does it work that when you want the class to go quickly it never does?" Videl complained as they walked to their next class.

"I guess since you're thinking about it each second passes slower." Gohan said. "It wasn't really that bad, at least the teacher didn't spend too much time on talking about you or your mother."

"Don't talk about my mother!" Videl screamed.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Gohan apologized.

"Dude, her mom's gone so it's a subject we never bring up." Sharpner whispered in Gohan's ear.

"I'm sorry, I lost my father too." Gohan sympathized.

"At least you still talk to him sometimes." Videl said.

"I guess, I'm just glad I don't have to do something like that for my dad." Gohan laughed as the bell rang and class started.

By lunch Videl had forgiven Gohan and was saying how she was looking forward to gym this week.

"What's so special about gym this week?" Gohan asked.

"Ever since the Cell Games," No one noticed how Gohan flinched at the mention of that. "The school has had fighter's come to teach a bit of fighting to the students." Erasa explained. "Videl and Sharpner love it because they get to spar the whole week."

"That and new people come each year so we get to learn new techniques and improve in school." Videl added.

"That sounds cool, do you know who's going to be teaching this year?" Gohan asked.

"Someone from the old tournaments, I forget his name but I think he might've trained with your dad." Videl said.

"That could be Yamcha, Krillen, or Tien. Any of those sound familiar?" Gohan inquired.

"Well, I'm not quite sure which one it was, I guess we'll find out at gym." Videl said.

Gohan, now that he knew one of them was here, began looking for his friend's energy near the school. Within a few seconds he found what he was looking for and laughed. "We have two teachers, and they're going to be surprised when they see me."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"I didn't tell my friends that I was going to high school so they won't be expecting to see me." Gohan told her.

"So who is it?" Sharpner asked impatiently.

"Didn't you just not know who was here, how do you know now?" Videl asked.

"I can sense that they are over in the gym fields, and now that I think about it they did seem mad about something." Gohan explained.

"How can you sense where someone is?" Erasa questioned.

"I can sense their ki so I know exactly where they are and what they're doing." Gohan said simply.

"Sure, I bet they told you that they were busy this week." Sharpner scoffed.

_It could be that, but Gohan has mentioned this ki twice now so there has to be something to it. Although he used it talking about two different things so he may just be confused._ Videl thought.

The bell rang and the four friends reentered the building from their table outside. Gohan was walking in front of his friends a little bit and accidently stepped on the foot of the guy in front of him. The large boy turned around and shouted, "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step on you." Gohan apologized.

"I don't care how sorry you are!" The guy yelled.

"Excuse me, I need to get to class." Gohan said.

"Oh you do, do you?" The boy threw a punch at Gohan, which Gohan just shifted his head to avoid.

"You really don't want to do this." Gohan told the boy.

"Just because you dodged one punch doesn't mean you can avoid everything." The boy screamed as he started throwing all kinds of sloppy punches. A teacher came out of a nearby classroom and saw the two fighting she ran over and attempted to get into the middle of it.

"Stop it now boys!" The teacher creached in a very high and nasily voice, the boy didn't stop though and ended up punching the teacher in the gut. Gohan caught her as she fell back, and looked around, there was now a crowd of people circling around them with his three friends closer to him than everyone else. Gohan decided to end the fight by grabbing the next punch the boys threw and spinning him around to get him into an arm lock. Another teacher came to see what the problem was and misinterpreted the situation, assuming that Gohan was the one to start the fight. The teacher grabbed the two boys and dragged them down to the office. He separated the boys and told them to stay there while he went into the principal's office.

A few minutes later the other boy was called into the office and the teacher exited the room. "Stay here until the principal calls you in." The teacher ordered.

"Yes sir, but what about class?" Gohan asked.

"You have to stay here." The teacher reiterated.

It was fifteen minutes before the boy came out of the office and Gohan was called in. Mr. Pryde was sitting in his chair and started, "I heard from Mr. Valen that you stepped on his foot and started a fight with him. I thought I told you when you came into the school that we didn't tolerate violence."

"Sir, I didn't start the fight. I did step on the back of his foot, but that was only on accident. Why would I want to start a fight with someone that's so weak?" Gohan asked.

"Regardless of your reasons I still heard from him that you started it, so what's your side of the story?" Mr. Pryde questioned.

"I was walking with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa and I accidently stepped on someone's foot. He turned around and asked 'Why'd you step on my foot?' so I said I was sorry and that I didn't mean it and he said 'Sure you do' and I said I needed to get to class and then he said 'you do, do you?' and then started to throw punches at me. I dodged all of them and then when a teacher came she got hit by one of his punches so I caught her and then stopped him from attacking by getting him into an arm hold."

"You're recount was very different from Mr. Valen's so, do you have anyone to verify your story?" Mr. Pryde said.

"You could ask Videl or Sharpner, I don't think Erasa was paying much attention since she never does." Gohan answered.

Mr. Pryde pressed a button on his phone and said, "Could you please get me Ms. Videl Satan please." He turned to Gohan and said, "Now we'll see if your story is right."

After a few minutes Videl entered the room and sat down next to Gohan. "Hello Mr. Pryde."

"Could you please explain what happened today before and during the fight between Gohan and Valen?" Mr. Pryde requested.

"Sure, we were walking to art when Gohan stepped on Valen's foot and he totally overreacted. Everyone steps on each other's feet, there's no avoiding it in the hallways. After Gohan said we needed to get to class Velen started throwing punches. He's not the best fighter so it was very easy for Gohan to dodge the attacks and then when a teacher got hit Gohan restrained him and then another teacher saw and took them here." Videl explained.

"Okay, I'll check the security cameras to make sure this is true, but for now go to your next period." As he said that the ball rang and Gohan and Videl got up and walked to gym together.

Gohan met up with Sharpner inside the locker room and quickly got changed; he wanted to see how his friends were doing after a day of teaching.

"What's your rush? How'd your meeting with the principal go?" Sharpner asked as Gohan practically dragged him out of the locker room.

"It was fine, I told him what happened then Videl came and told him the same thing. I'm rushing because I want to see my friends." Gohan explained.

Gohan and Sharpner joined the crowd of students around their new teachers. Gohan worked his way to the front where he met Videl and Erasa who were gawking at their shirtless teacher. "Hey Videl." Gohan said. The two teacher's heads spun around and locked onto the voice of their friend.

"Hey Gohan, so these are our teachers." Videl greeted.

"Gohan!" A short man exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Gohan?" The tall shirtless man asked.

"Hey Tien, Krillen, I go to school here. I'm surprised to see you guys agreed to come here."Gohan greeted.

"I can't believe you're going to school, your mom's idea I suppose." Krillen said.

"Yep, but its okay, meet my frinds, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa." Gohan

"Hello, so Gohan is there anything interesting going on?" Krillen asked.

"Well you know about the thing we're having right?" Krillen and Tien nodded so Gohan continued, "Then no, nothing else is happening. I was thinking we could hold a little tournament or something, it would be fun."

"That would be cool, but we can't keep up with you guys." Tien said.

"Yea, we couldn't keep up but it would be fun." Krillen agreed.

"Hey, what do you mean you guys can't keep up with Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Gohan's more powerful than we are, so we can't keep up with him." Krillen said.

The coach interrupted by saying, "These are your guest teachers for the week, Tien and Krillen. Be on your best behavior for them since they can teach you a lot."

"Okay, so we are going to break up into three groups, I'll lead one, Krillen will lead another one, and Gohan will lead the last one. I hope you don't mind us using you Gohan." Tien instructed.

"Hold on, how can Gohan help you he can't know anything about what you have to teach." The gym coach protested.

"We've known Gohan since he was four and he probably has more techniques than we do, and besides he knows all the tricks we were going to teach anyway." Krillen said.

"I don't mind coach. If you're okay with it I'd be glad to help." Gohan added.

"Very well, it's up to you." The coach allowed.

"What do you want me to do?" Gohan asked.

"Today we have to make sure everyone can block, punch and kick properly, so would you mind doing the blocking?" Tein requested.

"Sure." Gohan said and led a third of the class off a little ways to show them different ways of blocking. He used Videl to help him demonstrate, first starting with Videl aiming a punch at his head. Gohan made a show of how to block each of the most common attacks and then watched as the class struggled to perfect the defensive maneuvers. Looking over at the other groups he noticed similar mistakes and that his friends were getting flustered at their pitiful attempts.

The groups switched and the same routine went again, except for that this time he didn't have Videl to assist him. This group was just as bad as the last and the next group that came was even worse. They finished a few minutes before the bell so Gohan walked over to his friends.

"How'd your part go?" Tien asked.

"They seemed to kind of get it, but how can people be so weak?" Gohan said perplexed.

"Not everyone is like you; most people aren't born with an affinity for fighting." Krillen explained.

"So Gohan, what's it like being a teacher?" Erasa asked as she walked up to him, followed by his two other friends.

"It's got to be better than going through that boring stuff." Videl complained and then realized the teachers were right there and apologized saying, "I don't mean that it was boring boring, but it's just that…" she trailed off when the three fighters started laughing.

"Don't worry about it, today was boring and tomorrow we're going to get into some more interesting techniques." Krillen laughed. At that point the bell rang and the class went into the locker rooms, Gohan said a quick good bye and then walked into the locker room.

"It's cool that you know those guys." Sharpner said as they changed.

"Yeah, they're great." Gohan said distractedly.

"What's up?" Sharpner asked as they left the school.

"I'm just thinking about what they are going to teach this week, they know a ton of techniques."Gohan answered.

"I'm sure it'll be something exciting. Last year we had this dunce and all he made us do was push-ups and spar, he didn't teach us anything." Sharpner complained.

"My friends probably won't do that." Gohan told him. Videl and Erasa were waiting by the road for the boys. "Hi guys, thanks for helping me Videl."

"No problem, do you guys want to do something?" Videl asked.

"I can't, my mom wants me home right after school this week sorry."Gohan told his friends.

"It's fine, hey maybe you could ask if you could come to this party we're having on Friday to celebrate the Cell Games." Videl proposed.

"I'm sorry but I can't, we are having our own party and I can't miss it." Gohan apologized.

"Don't worry about it, but if you're able to drop by for a little bit." Videl called after Gohan since he was heading away from them to head home.

_AN: I realized that I haven't said this, so I must say that sadly I don't own DBZ sorry. _


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan got halfway home when he realized that his family was not at their house, he rerouted himself to head towards Bulma's. Gohan landed in the lawn of the compound and was immediately tackled by two little demi-sayians. Gohan laughed and began to wrestle with them.

"What are you doing here Goten?" Gohan asked as he stood up a few minutes later.

"Mom wanted to see Bulma." Goten said cheerfully before launching a sneak attack on Trunks. Leaving them to play, Gohan walked into the dome like building and followed the path into the kitchen where he knew his mom and Bulma would be.

"Hi there Gohan." Bulma greeted when he walked in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked walking towards his mom.

"Oh, I was just talking with Bulma about Friday." Chichi said distractedly.

"So I was thinking, what if we had a tournament? It could be fun and a good way to keep Trunks and Goten in line." Gohan rushed his words together so that maybe him mom wouldn't understand and just say yes.

"That seems like a good idea, although there would have to be some rules." Bulma agreed.

"I guess, but only if we set up some boundaries." Chichi allowed.

"This will be so much fun!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran out the room to tell his brothers about the development.

"Those boys, all they think about is fighting." Chichi sighed.

Outside, Gohan had managed to sneak up on the two boys and tackle them. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" The two screamed simultaneously.

"I caught you." Gohan teased as he started a mock fight with the two. "But seriously, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Mom and Bulma approved my idea to have a tournament on Friday." Gohan told them excitedly.

"Gohan, what's a tournament?" Goten asked sincerely.

"Hm, I don't really know how to explain it." Gohan mused.

"Think of it like this, you get to fight people until you lose." Trunks explained then turned to Gohan. "Who's gonna be in it?"

"I don't know I just got it approved. I'll mention it to Tien and Krillen tomorrow, then I guess after school I can go find Yamcha and Piccolo." Gohan thought out loud.

"I can get my dad to fight." Trunks said happily.

"That'll be fun." Gohan smirked.

"Gohan, Goten!" Chichi's voice rang out around the compound. All three boys quickly entered the building and found their mothers.

"Hey, what'd you need?" Trunks asked, trying to imitate Gohan.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gohan muttered.

"Can't two mothers want to talk to their sons without needing something?" Bulma pouted.

"Sorry, so why'd you call us?" Gohan asked.

"We have decided that until Friday we are all going to stay here. Bulma and I are going to take trips back to the house to get it ready, but it would be better if none of you were running around the place." Chichi explained.

"Cool, I get to live with Trunks!" Goten yelled with excitement.

"But we have conditions." Bulma said all three boys sobered up at that, conditions were never good.

"Gohan, you still need to go to school." Chichi ordered. "Goten and Trunks, while he's gone and we are at my house you two are to listen to Vegeta. You have to do what he says, got it?"

The three boys muttered a "Yes mom" and waited for other conditions.

"Oh and Gohan," Bulma added, "I want to meet your friends."

"So you want me to bring them here?" Gohan asked.

"That's a yes, here take this." Bulma tossed him a capsule. "It's another prototype so tell me how it runs."

"Sure thing, I'm not sure that they'll be free tomorrow though." Gohan tucked the capsule away in his pocket then let Trunks and Goten pull him away and towards the indoor garden where they could train.

"So, what are we doing today?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?" Gohan said.

"Fight!" The two screamed in unison.

"Well, we can do that but we need to do some other things too." Gohan sighed. "What if we fight but only the balls of our feet can touch the ground, no flying to help out."

"Fine, but can we start already." Trunks pouted.

To answer Gohan ran at Trunks and delivered a strong uppercut to the young boy's jaw. Trunks went flying but landed a few yards away and got up defiant. He began to run towards Gohan but was quickly knocked back down to the ground by Gohan who pointed to his feet with a stubborn expression. Before Trunks could say anything Goten came to his friends rescue by attacking Gohan, this time not using the same series of attacks that he normally used. Trunks joined in and with the two fighting together, in a technique that they had perfected against Vegeta, Gohan was having a hard time blocking all the attacks. Gohan finally got in a decent punch that sent Goten flying, ruining Trunks' form by leaving his left side open. Gohan knocked Trunks next to his brother and laughed, they were just so similar.

Goten shared a silent conversation with Trunks and then the two of them transformed into Super Saiyans. They renewed their attack on Gohan, who hadn't transformed yet, this attack was more successful. Gohan noticed how strong the boys had gotten and grudgingly transformed to prevent himself from getting hurt too badly.

In the gravity room, Vegeta noticed the brats fighting in the garden and was annoyed when it became impossible to ignore. With a growl he turned off the simulator and went as fast as he could to see why the brats were fighting so strong. He saw the little brats attacking Gohan and smirked; he saw an opening and joined the fight.

Gohan sensed Vegeta coming towards the garden and enter it, he hoped Vegeta wasn't going to get involved but after a slight hesitation he saw Vegeta launch himself at him. Gohan blocked the powerful punch aimed at his head with his right arm while still guarding against the constant attacks from the younger boys. Vegeta was visibly angered that Gohan was able to block his punch so easily and roared in frustration as he transformed. Gohan was now fighting against three, one of which wouldn't stop until he couldn't move any more.

After a few minutes the three young fighters were covered in bruises and Vegeta wasn't faring much better. The fight was getting more vicious as time went on, what Gohan would aim to hit, he would now try to knock the receiver of the punch out of the fight. Gohan was losing ground fast, he decided that he wouldn't be able to live it down if he lost, so he let his power rise up even further and went to the second level.

The battle became much easier for Gohan, he was able to block all the attacks coming at him now and land critical blows. Goten was knocked out by a quick jab to the gut, Trunks soon followed due to an uppercut to his chin. Now it was only Gohan and Vegeta, but even though Vegeta was holding his own, he was no match for Gohan. Vegeta threw a kick, which Gohan caught and then countered with his own kick that knocked Vegeta out of his transformation.

Vegeta got up and with a snarl left the room. Gohan powered down a level and went to check on his brothers. Goten was already moaning about how hungry he was so Gohan knew he was fine. Trunks was worse off and still unconscious, but he had been worse. Gohan propped the purple haired boy up against a nearby tree and walked to pick up his brother to bring him over there too. After that was done Gohan sat down to meditate while the two came to. Before long the young boys were both up and wanting to do something again.

Gohan sighed and asked, "So, did you two remember our training rule?"

"No." They both muttered.

Goten then said defiantly, "There's no way you could've did that either, with all three of us attacking you had to step on your heel."

"That's not true; I didn't break the rule once while we were fighting." Gohan answered.

"No way, how could you remember about that while we were all fighting with you. It's not possible!" Trunks argued.

"It is possible, although it hurt I was taught to never do something just because it would be easier." Gohan said.

"Can we eat now?" Goten inturrupted.

"Sure bud, but let's clean up a little first." Gohan laughed as the three walked out of the garden. They went to the nearest bathroom to wash the bits of blood off their arms and faces and then made there way to the kitchen.

"You guys must've been training for Vegeta to notice and come out of the gravity room. I'm sure you must be hungry, come eat." Bulma said when the boys walked into the kitchen.

"Yay food!" Goten exclaimed as he saw the giant pile of food sitting on the table. He was a blur as he rushed to the table and began eating. With worried expressions Gohan and Trunks joined Goten at the table and began scarfing down the food.

"Sure, no 'thanks,' just go right to your eating you bottomless pits." Bulma muttered.

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan said inbetween mouthfuls of food.

It wasn't long before all the food was gone and Gohan and Goten went into their normal routine of cleaning the dishes. Bulma stared open mouthed at this but didn't say anything until they were done. She saw Trunks trying to sneak away, but stopped him before he got out of the room and started yelling, "You see what you could be doing? Take notes from Gohan and Goten, you should be able to do that for me too. Go help!"

"Yes mom." Trunks mumbled as he went to grab the last dishes off the table and brought them to Gohan.

"Thanks for doing the dishes Gohan." Bulma said when the dishes were done five minutes later.

"Don't worry about it, we help out all the time with them." Gohan told her.

"We are going to go clean your house while you're at school tomorrow, but we'll be back before you get home so bring your friends." Bulma ordered.

"Okay, if they're not busy I'll get them to come. But if they come please keep Vegeta away from them. He's not to happy with me right now so I don't think he would like my friends crossing his path." Gohan requested.

"I'm sure he'll stay in that gravity room of his, don't worry about him. You could always drag your friends out of the way too." Bulma answered.

"I just don't want him to throw a punch and the shockwave hurt one of them, but I didn't think about what you said, I'm surprised I didn't think of that." All four of them were now walking into the living room where Chichi was watching the news.

"It's amazing how many people are celebrating this week." Chichi said.

"The whole city by my school is setting up some sort of parade or something for Friday. Videl asked if I wanted to go to a party that she was having, but I told her I couldn't because we were already having one." Gohan told everyone.

"I'm sure if it started right after school you could go for an hour." Bulma suggested.

"He most certainly can not." Chichi argued.

"Let the boy have fun for once." Bulma shot back.

"It's fine, I want to be with you guys, I'll fly to the house with Krillen and Tien after school." Gohan said quickly trying to break up the fight.

"Where are you going to meet them?" Bulma asked.

"They're the guest teachers at school. To celebrate the school brings in fighters to teach the students fighting for a week." Gohan explained.

"Ha, Krillen and Tien are teaching!" Trunks laughed.

"The people in my class are really weak, it's really sad. Some of them don't even know how to throw a punch." Gohan said.

"Not everyone is raised to fight from when they're four Gohan. Most people live their whole lifes without getting in a fight like what you think a fight is. The worst fight they get into is a screaming match." Bulma informed him.

"Really? That's so weird." Gohan said.

The family sat there for a few hours before Chichi pushed everyone up to bed. Gohan quickly took a shower and climbed into the comfy bed in his borrowed room to fall asleep.

AN: Sadly no, I do not own DBZ. I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been distracted by schoolwork and a new book with a terrible cliffhanger ending. Please review, it makes my day.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan was sitting next to Videl in their history class the next day and Sharpner and Erasa were in the middle of a heated argument. "There's no way that you could beat the teachers!" Erasa argued.

"I'm pretty sure I could." Sharpner challanged. Videl and Gohan were laughing so hard at this so Sharpner turned to them and asked, "What's bugging you two?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong Gohan, but I think the both of them are able to beat you with one hand tied behind their back." Videl stated.

Gohan laughed some more before saying as the bell rang, "They could beat you using only a finger."

"No way, you're lying!" Sharpner yelled.

"Please settle down." The teacher called out mainly to Sharpner. "Today we will be debating over why the Games took place where it did. Now the rest of the week will require participation so those of you who aren't planning on participating please change your attitude. So can anyone think of a theory?"

After seeing that no one was willing to suggest anything, Gohan raised his hand and when called on stated, "It was far away from civilization so that no one would get hurt that wasn't fighting."

Another kid raised his hand and then asked, "What did it matter if the ring was away from civilization? It's not like anyone could get hurt from watching a fight."

"So then what's your theory?" The teacher prompted.

"I think he was just scared he'd lose so he made it in the most remote spot so no one would want to go." The kid said matter a factly, Gohan almost burst out laughing at the stupidity of his answer.

"That is a valid response, thanks for participating. Does anyone know what the experts have decided the reasoning for it was?"

Videl said without raising her hand, "It was easier for him to not be discovered while he was building the ring."

"Very good, but next time please raise your hand." The teacher praised.

After waiting impatiently for the teacher to call on him, Sharpner blurted out, "If he was going to use a ring for his tournament why didn't he just use thte ring from the world championships? It would've been much easier."

Gohan turned around and told his friends, "Cell's ring was bigger than the tournament sized rings, and there isn't enough open space by the tournament rings. The buildings probably wouldn't be the same after the fights either."

"Why not?" Someone in the other back corner asked.

"Don't you remember how beat up the area was?" Gohan asked. "If there were actually buildings around they would've been destroyed."

"That leads up to a different question." The teacher called out, silencing most arguments. "How'd the surrounding area get so beat up?"

"Did you see? The fighter's were thrown to the ground after the ring was destroyed. They created craters and destroyed mountains by hitting them and then continued fighting." Videl said with a little awe creeping into her voice.

"That doesn't make sense, no one has a hard enough head to survive crashing into a mountain much less be able to walk after words." This was said by some unknown girl in the front.

"It happened though." Gohan mumbled only Videl heard that though.

"Rationatly all the things that group of fighters did wasn't possible, but it all looked real. Unless the whole thing was just an animation, which would be really cool, it happened." A boy two desks ahead of Gohan stated.

"Good point, how do we know that it wasn't all faked?" The teacher prompted. This lead to silence, which wasn't what she wanted. "Anyone have an idea?"

"Cell was gone after the Games ended so someone had to defeat him." Erasa said.

"What if he never existed?" A goth girl said from the front of the room.

"Then why'd all those people die?" Another person asked.

"They're all back now, so how do we know we didn't just imagine them dying?" The goth girl said.

"There were some people who stayed dead." Gohan said softly.

"Who?" The girl challanged.

"Well, Cell for one." Gohan stated.

"But that was only if he existed." The girl said stubbornly.

"He did exist, now please let's get back to the topic." The teacher intervened, it looked like that argument could get ugly. "So our original debate was over the location of the Games, I think we've agreed that it was to be away from people but why in that exact spot?"

"It was the nearest spot to where he was and had materials that he could use to build a ring." Videl speculated.

"That could be true but why was he there in the first place?" Someone asked.

"He was trying to become complete." Gohan said solemly, "What he needed was there so that's where he was."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"He wanted to be the best and the only way to do that, he thought, was to integrate Seventeen and Eighteen into his body." Gohan explained.

"What ever you say." Sharpner rolled his eyes at Gohan's answer along with everyone else in the class except for two. The teacher was seriously considering Gohan's new prospective since she had never heard something like that before. Videl was also thinking along the same lines, but she wanted to know why Gohan seemed so convinced on what he was saying.

When the bell rang Videl immedeatly stepped in front of Gohan and demanded, "I want to know how you came up with all those things."

"What things?" Gohan asked innocently.

"How did you figure that he wanted to stay away from civilization?" Videl asked.

"He wasn't worried about hurting other people, but of having a distraction to the fight." Gohan stated.

"So what about whatever you were saying about him needing to be complete?"

"I'm sure he's just fishing, aren't you Gohan?" Sharpner cut in.

"He needed to be complete because that's what he was told he needed to do since he was created. It wasn't a good thing for us once he was complete though." Gohan explained.

The bell rang and they were forced to end their conversation, which ended up being forgotten after the class. A similar subject came up in lunch though, Videl started it by asking, "So, who do you think would win in a fight, Cell or your dad?"

"Then or now?" Gohan asked.

"Now." Videl clarified.

"My dad would win now, although he couldn't then." Gohan answered.

"Really? You're dad must be really strong." Erasa commented.

"So wait, you said that your dad could beat my dad, but he wasn't strong enough to beat Cell. How'd my dad beat him then?" Videl contemplated.

"Why don't you ask him?" Gohan said, skirting the question.

"I think I will." Videl said.

"So Gohan, do you know what we're doing today in gym?" Sharpner asked.

"Nope, it can't be too difficult though. I'm sure that they thought up something simple to teach you, maybe one of Yamcha's moved." Gohan laughed a bit at the last statement.

"Wait you mean Yamcha the baseball player?" Erasa asked.

"Yep, he used to be a fighter. He can still fight but I think once everyone started surpasing him he lost intrest in it." Gohan told her.

His friends looked at him in shock, "So wait, you're telling me that you know Bulma and Yamcha?" Sharpner stated more than asked.

"What's so weird about that?" Gohan asked.

"It's just that most people don't know one famous person much less two." Videl explained.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, would you guys want to come over today?" Gohan inquired.

"Sure, I love your house." Erasa said, the other two nodded in agreement.

"But since my mom decided she didn't want me or my brother at the house while she set up for the party this week I was thinking we could go to Bulma's." Gohan suggested.

"Do you think she would be okay with that?" Sharpner asked.

"She was the one who suggested it." Gohan told his friends.

"Why?" Videl inquired.

"I think she wants to meet you guys." Gohan said.

"Why would she want to meet us?" Erasa asked, shell shocked.

"Well, she's like a second mother to me so she'd like to meet my friends." Gohan explained.

The bell rang so the group got up and before long it was time for gym once again. Gohan changed quickly and then walked out of the locker room without Sharpner since he was still changing. Gohan walked over to the two guest teachers who were currently trying to get away from some of the students.

"Gohan!" Tien cried out in relief.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Gohan laughed as the students went off to giggle about the three of them.

"Only trying to not be killed by these kids." Krillen joked.

"So I convinced my mom to let us have a tournament on Friday." Gohan informed his friends.

"That should be fun." Krillen commented.

"Are you sure that having one's a good idea?" Tien asked.

"Sure, we can set up some rules and I don't think Vegeta will break them since he'll enjoy the fights, hopefully." Gohan answered.

"Alright then, but right now we have to teach a class." Tien grumbled as Krillen called the class to attention.

"So, today we are going to try and teach you a simple style of fighting." Tien started but was interupted by mumbling from the students about how they were better than needing simple moves. "Hey, shut up and listen. It's simple but effective, so don't whine about something you haven't even seen yet."

"Let's spread out and see how this works." Krillen instructed but grabbed Gohan's arm before he could walk away. "You're helping too."

"Sure Krillen, what technique are we doing?" Gohan asked.

"I forget the name, just walk around with me and help them copy Tein's moves." Krillen told his young friend.

Gohan watched Tien as he flowed through the demonstration of the blocks and attacks that were going to be taught that week. He had learned a variation of the moves from his dad so Gohan stopped watching and began assisting the others in their failing attempts to copy Tien. He started by going over to Sharpner, who was just doing his own moves that looked like Tien's.

"You know, you won't get anywhere by not changing." Gohan said.

"What would you know? You probably don't even know how to do these." Sharpner challanged.

"Do you want help or not?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, whatever." Sharpner muttered.

"Okay then, you have to lean back a bit more than you are before you can even start." Gohan instructed.

"But then I'm left open!" Sharpner protested.

"Not if you adjust your arms to adjust for it. Also, your legs should be a bit futher." After Sharpner made the adjustments Gohan added, "Stop trying to kill the air, it won't hurt you."

Gohan was going to help Erasa next but Krillen got to her first so Gohan went over to Videl, who said. "Hey Gohan, I thought your friend said this was simple."

"It is, and you're doing really good." Gohan told her.

"Thanks, but this is defidently not simple, it's more like moderate." Videl informed him.

"Really? This isn't even close to the hardest moves we've done. By the way, you''ll find it easier if you move your right foot forward a bit while attacking." To prove his point, Gohan demonstrated the way Videl was doing it, and the way he fought.

"That's not what Tien's doing though." Videl commented.

"No that's my style." Gohan said while walking to the next person, who was having a much harder time. Tien, Krillen and Gohan took turns demonstrating different moves and after what seemed like forever for those three, the bell finally rang. Gohan said goodbye to his old friends and then walked with Sharpner into the locker room.

"How'd you get so good?" Sharpner asked.

"I told you, I've been training since I can remember." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. But seriously dude, you're amazing." Sharpner insisted.

Gohan thanked him while they met with Videl and Erasa and lead them to a clearing big enough for the new jet capsule.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this." Videl said when the jet appeared. It was the size of a medium sized SUV and was bright pink.

"Of course Bulma would make it pink." Gohan said to himself before addressing Videl's statement, "Bulma told me that this is a prototype, so it shouldn't look familiar."

"Is it safe to go in if it's a prototype? And why would she trust you to drive it with your friends?" Videl asked.

"The only thing that we need to worry about is whether or not she installed landing gear or not, Bulma's a great inventor. I'm one of her best test drivers since if something does go wrong I can always get out." Gohan explained.

"That's so cool!Let's go!" Erasa exclaimed. They all piled into the new plane and buckled up while Gohan figured out how to get the thing to fly. Before the jet could take off, a cop car pulled up to where they were about to take off and ordered them to stop.

"What's the problem sir?" Gohan asked when he opened the door for the cop to see them.

"You're much to young to be driving, much less driving a flying machine." The man was short and stubby, his uniform looked like it was a couple sizes too small.

"I have my license, I work for Capsule Corp. Bulma asked me to test drive this, so I am." Gohan told the policeman.

"Can I see that please, and some documentation of you working there?" The cop requested.

"Um, I don't have any proof that I work there other than this capsule. I could call Bulma if you want." Gohan said while showing the man his liscence.

"I'm sure you could, why don't you." The man said, he obviously thought Gohan was lying.

Gohan dialed using the phone in the jet, and Bulma picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Bulma, it's Gohan, there's this cop here who doesn't believe you gave me the capsule. Could you tell him for me." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about it, Gohan's one of my best drivers. I gave him the capsule because I wanted to see how the steering handled." Bulma's voice came out of the vehicle.

"How do I know it's really Bulma Briefs?" The cop asked.

"How do you know! You know because I'm wasting my time trying to convince you that he works for me. Why don't you just let him leave already, I want him back here to deal with some little problems." Bulma yelled which made Gohan laugh.

"I'm sorry miss, it won't happen again." The cop appologized as he backed up into his car.

"Thanks Bulma, and are they really being that bad?" Gohan started the engine and took off.

"They want to go meet you." Bulma said.

"Oh, I'll hurry then." Gohan pushed the jet faster as the connection cut.

"Who's being bad?" Erasa asked.

"My brothers, I'm warning you now, they are going to be going crazy when we land.

The two boys were nowhere in sight when they touched down, so Videl thought it would be fine if she exited first. Little did she know the boys were just moving too fast for her to see and were poised to strike once the doors opened.

_AN: Sorry it's taken me so long; I've been kind of stuck. I do realize that this is shorter and I'm sorry, but if I continued it would've been too long. Anyway, I'll try to get another posted sooner, hopefully you liked it._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been fighting with writer's block and laziness. My computer is deciding to not use spell check any more so sorry for any mistakes, if you point them out I'll be happy to go back and edit it. The next chapter should be up sooner so until then enjoy._

…

Videl stepped off the plane but before she knew what was going on, she was on the ground with what felt like a few broken ribs.

"Guys, get off her!" Videl heard Gohan yell and then the weight on her chest disapeared. She looked up to where Gohan was looking down at her with worry. He was holding her two attackers by the necks of their shirts, on their faces were appologetic smiles.

"So who's the boy with the adorable purple hair?" Erasa asked from behind Gohan.

"I'm Trunks, and I'm sorry we tackled you, we thought you were Gohan." Trunks had turned to each person as he spoke, and now turned to Gohan. "Can we get down now?"

"For now, but I'm going to get back at you guys later in the GR." Gohan put the kids down and they scurried into one of the smaller domes on the premisis.

"So this is really where Bulma Briefs lives?" Sharpner finally made it off the plane and was currently looking around the gated yard. "Your house is bigger than this, Videl."

"Gohan!" Bulma's voice rang out.

"We better get going, Bulma's going to be angry that we got stopped by the police." Gohan led his friends into the largest dome building. After going through many winding hallways they finally made it to the kitchen where Chichi and Bulma were making dinner. "Hey mom, Bulma."

"Hi Gohan." Bulma greeted cheerfully. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure, Bulma, this is Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. Guys this is Bulma." With his part of the greeting done, Gohan walked over to the fridge to get a snack.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet all of you." Bulma said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Videl's practice of meeting important people with her dad was kicking in.

"I'm sure you don't speak like that normally so skip all that stuffy talk, it makes me feel like I'm in an office." Bulma ordered.

"Okay, so Gohan why does your brother seem to always tackle you when you get home?" Videl asked.

"It's his way of saying hi, he learned it from Trunks. Vegeta thought it would be funny to suggest it to him and now it's become a habit." Gohan explained.

"And why exactly would this Vegeta find that funny?" Videl asked while she sat in a chair and winced.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked changing the subject.

"I've had worse, but I can't seem to figure out how those kids managed to hurt me so bad." Videl answered.

"What's hurt?" Bulma and Chichi asked at the same time.

"A few ribs don't feel right."

"Let's head over to the hospital wing then." Bulma sighed.

After a short walk they entered a room that smelled sterile and had a few unoccupied beds with curtains in between them. Bulma led Videl to the closest bed while Chichi brought over an xray machine.

"You guys seem to have a whole system worked out." Sharpner noticed.

"With Vegeta living here we kind of have to." Bulma grinned.

"Who's this Vegeta you keep talking about?" Videl asked.

"Bulma's husband, kind of." Gohan answered with a smirk.

"Kind of?"

"It's complicated." Bulma called from the corner of the room where she was looking at the xray. "So you have one broken rib and one bruised one. I'll wrap you up and then you should just not do much for the next week or so."

"I know, this isn't the first time this has happened." Videl muttered.

"Gohan, Sharpner, out now." Bulma ordered. Gohan practically dragged Sharpner out of the room, that voice usually meant that she was close to calling Vegeta.

"Dude, what's the hurry?" Sharpner asked idignatly.

"If you don't listen to Bulma, let's just say unpleasant things happen." Gohan shivered as he remembered the different punishments she thought up over the years.

"Gohan!" Two voices called out in unison. Gohan visibly braced himself for the oncoming attack of the two boys.

"What are you guys doing?" Gohan asked once he had gotten the boys off of him.

"We wanted to see why you were over here." Goten said with a big cheeky smile.

"We're here because you guys broke one of Videl's ribs when you jumped on her. How fast were you going?"

"Only as fast as Krillen, I think." Trunks muttered under his breath.

"Why didn't you realize it wasn't me?"

"We were too excited, Vegeta left today so we wanted to go into the GR with you."

"You knew I was bringing them."

Before the argument could continue the girls emerged from the room. Videl looked at the young boys and fake screamed, "Don't kill me!" To which everyone laughed.

"We're soooo sorry for hurting you." Trunks appologized with Goten frantically shaking his head in agreement next to him.

"No harm no foul, although in this case there was foul, but what ever." Videl laughed. "But how did you two squirts manage to break my rib?"

"We've been training!" Goten squealed.

"What is it with the three of you and training?" Videl asked jokingly.

"Ask their fathers." Chichi said seriously.

"So Goten, do you think you could beat me in a fight?" Sharpner asked.

Goten tilted his head, thinking for a second, and then answered, "Yes."

"So you want to go at it?" Sharpner suggested.

"Aw, that'll be no fun." Goten complained.

"Come on Goten, it'll be your way to repay me for breaking my rib." Videl said.

"Only if Gohan agrees to take us in the GR later." Goten pouted.

"Sure squirt, only be sure to not hurt Sharpner too." Gohan agreed.

"Okay." Goten ran to the door that would take them to the indoor garden.

"Wow, we're still inside?" Erasa asked.

"Yep, this is the best place to fight." Gohan said.

"Then let's get going." Sharpner rushed one way, but was quickly stopped by Trunks standing in front of him.

"We are going that way." Trunks said, pointing the opposite way lazily.

Sharpner blushed, but followed his friends to a very large clearing. Goten walked into the middle and faced the group. "Let's do this."

"As long as you think you're ready." Sharpner said, which earned a snicker from Trunks.

Sharpner walked over to where Goten was patiently waiting for him. They both sank down into fighting stances and waited for a signal to start. Videl noticed that Goten's pose looked a lot like Gohan's but with another influence that she had never seen before. Gohan started the fight with a simple 'go' and nothing happened. Goten had learned that with anyone but Gohan it was better to let his opponent to attack first.

Sharpner was just spacing out while he waited for the fight to begin, after a minute his brain processed that the fight actually was starting and he launched into action. Sharpner aimed a knee to hit the young boy's chin, but it was blocked by Goten's arm. Undetered, Sharpner started to throw punches down at Goten, but all were blocked. After a few minutes of constant blocking, Goten grew bored with the fight, so he sent a kick into Sharpner's stomach which knocked him out.

"Way to go Goten." Erasa called.

"Gohan, was Goten moving to block Sharpner's punches before he threw them?" Videl asked.

"I don't think so, he's just used to having to block faster things." Gohan replied.

"How much faster?"

"A lot." Trunks muttered under his breath as he walked away, probably to go see when dinner was ready.

"So Goten, did you have fun?" Erasa asked.

"Well, it was really easy." Goten half smiled.

"Is Sharpner going to be okay?" Videl asked, she's felt the power the boy had.

"He'll wake up soon." Just as Goten said that a soft moan came from Sharpner. "Told ya."

"Gohan, mom said you should take your friends home so that we can have dinner." Trunks announced, coming back into the clearing.

"Are you guys okay with that?"

"Yeah, we have homework to do. Don't worry about it, we're having my favorite dinner tonight too." Videl answered.

Gohan lead his friends through the winding hallways to the front room, where they met Chichi and Bulma. "Good bye guys, sorry to kick you out like this." Bulma said.

"Don't worry about it, I can't wait to get home so that I can put some ice on my stomach." Sharpner was still out of breath and shaky on his feet.

"Gohan, be sure to hurry back, there might not be any food left if you take to long." Chichi told her son. Videl could tell there was some type of hidden meaning under the words, it was frustrating that she couldn't figure it out.

Once on the plane Videl asked, "So how are you going to 'hurry home'?"

"I'll fly faster than dropping you off."

"What do you mean?"

"It's easier for me to get around without three extra people."

"I can't believe that Bulma is actually so nice." Erasa said randomly.

"Yeah, she is as long as you do what she says." Gohan agreed.

"Anyway, I have another question, how much faster do you and Goten fight that it looks like he's moving before Sharpner?"

"Well, like Trunks said, a lot." Gohan laughed.

"Trunks is such a funny name." Erasa interjected.

"It is, but how do you guys go so fast?"

"Training."

"I train too, but I can't make it look like I'm moving before him!"

"I guess we train a bit differently than you do."

"What's your regimin like?"

"Don't you remember? It was something like fight, strength, speed, fight, mind, fight, or something like that." Sharpner said.

"Sometimes." Gohan agreed.

"What's the other times?"

"Well, sometimes we just play tag or something like that, and other times we just duke it out."

"Seriously? That seems way too easy for you to be as strong as you are."

"I never said we went easy on each other."

"So, do you think you could train me?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to really. I know my brother will bounce back no matter what hits him, I don't know your limits as well. I haven't really had normal trianing either so I woundn't know what to do."

"Well, why don't you come train with us then?" Sharpner asked.

"Shut up Sharpner, he would just be bored, you felt how strong his brother was, and if Gohan is training him that he has to be stronger than Goten."

"Oh yeah."

"I could go once, when do you train? I just can't this week since my mom wants me back right after school."

"Well, next Monday we have it right after school. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind one extra student."

"You train under your father?"

"Of course, he is the best."

"Right, well here we are. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan said when they landed in Videl's backyard.

"Bye Gohan, thank your brother for the broken rib." Videl teased as the three walked into her house. Gohan capsulized the plane and took off, much to the surprise of the outdoor workers.

By the time Gohan got back the boys had already started eating. With a yelp Gohan quickly joined in, much to the amusement of Bulma and Chichi. Within the next hour the whole feast was eaten and the dishes washed.

"Come on guys, Videl asked me to thank you for her broken rib." Gohan called as he walked out of the room.

"What do you think he's gonna do to us?" Trunks asked Goten as they slunk along behind Gohan.

"Maybe he'll give us a donut!" Goten said hopefully.

"He won't do that, I think we're gonna be going through something like when my dad trains us, dumby." Trunks beat down on his friends hopes.

"But, those are scary." Goten yelped.

"And just imagine, Gohan's stronger than dad." Trunks said gloomily.

"Get in guys." Gohan stood next to the open door that led to the gravity room.

Once the two boys were in the center of the circular room, the sound of the door rang out with a startling finality. Before the two could blink Gohan turned up the simulator so that it was immediately at five hundred time normal gravity and would go up by two every minute. Goten was slammed to the floor before he became a Super Sayian and stood back up. Trunks was able to hold himself up for a few seconds before he needed to transform as well. Once the two were both blonde, they were able to jump around a little bit, but not crazy like they normally were in the GR.

"Gohan, this is hard!" Goten whined.

Gohan, still in his normal state, growled, "It's supposed to be, now let's go." Gohan slipped into his all familiar pose and waited for the boys to copy him.

"Did it just get harder?" Trunks asked whilehe waited for Goten to suck it up and get ready.

"Yep, and it will every minute." Gohan answered before launching at Trunks.

Trunks winced as the punch connected with his jaw and sent him into the wall. He wasted no time in pushing off the wall and throwing his own punch, which Gohan easily dodged. Goten decided to join and tried to attack Gohan from the back, of course it would've been better if Gohan hadn't moved out of the way and allowed him to crash into Trunks. The two tumbled heavily onto the ground and stayed where they landed. They felt Gohan's power skyrocket and ran as fast as they could away from where they were. Gohan saw their movement and sent two blasts into the fleeing boys. They quickly retaliated with their own blasts that combined into one before hitting it's target. Gohan grunted with the effort of holding off the attack, but soon was able to redirect it. The blast was then caught by the training equipment which began bumping it around the room. The little flying robots seemed to aim specifically for Gohan so now he was dodging that as well as furious attacks from Goten and Trunks.

Gohan noticed that the boys were slowing down under the increasing gravity so he decided that ten more minutes and then they would move onto something else. He didn't want to hurt his brothers too much, so he bagan pulling punches. Trunks noticed and made a concious effort to go faster and harder, but the gravity was just too much. Before the ten minutes Gohan set were up, Goten fell to the floor and reverted back to his normal state. Gohan and Trunks ingnored him and continued fighting until Trunks too fell to the ground, although he didn't lose his transformation.

Gohan walked over to the simulator and turned it down to one hundred, which was considerably better than the five hundred and eighty that they were at. He walked over to his brother to see if he was consious or not. Seeing that he was, Gohan lifted him onto his feet.

"That was fun, let's do it again." Goten said sleepily.

"You guys did really good. I'm surprised you guys lasted that long." Gohan praised while sitting on the ground crosslegged.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Trunks asked, joining Gohan on the floor.

"I'm not sure, what do you guys want to do?"

"Tag!" Goten screamed.

"Tag it is, Goten's it." Gohan said quickly while he and Trunks got up and scattered. Although there was nothing to hide behind, it would be easy for the two of them since Goten was already so tired. It took Goten ten minutes to catch Trunks and the Trunks just caught him again a few seconds later.

"That's no fair Trunks! You can't tag me back."

"Can to, you didn't call no tag backs." Trunks sing songed.

"It was implied!" Goten complained.

"Wow squirt, that's a big word." Gohan praised.

"Mom's been teaching me while you're at school." Goten mumbled.

"Sorry squirt, at least you get to play when I get home." Gohan sympathized.

"Yea, but it's so boring."

"I know, now let's get back to the game, I'll be it." Gohan said. The boys yelped and darted away from him. Gohan quickly caught Trunks; who the chased Goten around the room. Trunks caught him after Goten tried to escape into the air Trunks was faster in the air and tackled him to the ground.

Before Goten could move from the ground there was a bang on the door. Bulma's voice echoed through the room, "It's time for Trunks and Goten to get ready for bed. Get out here or I'll call Vegeta."

Gohan turned off the simulator and opened the door, "You know that threat would be better if he was actually here and could do anything to me."

"It wasn't a threat to you, it was to the boys. Now off to the showers." Bulma ordered.

"Good job today guys." Gohan called to the boys as they walked towards their rooms. The comment put a little more pep in their step as they walked to the showers.


	9. Chapter 9

"So class, today we will be talking about the many theories of where Cell came from. Has anyone heard any theories?" The teacher of Gohan's history class asked.

A boy in the front of the room raised his hand and said, "I heard he was a son of the evil king Piccolo."

"No way, he was an alien from a hostile planet trying to eliminate the human race so that he could sell the planet in an intergalactic market." Another boy said.

Gohan scoffed and mumbled so that no one would hear, "You're like ten years behind on that threat."

"I thought he was from the future." At this Gohan tensed and looked for the one who suggested this, of course it was Videl.

"Where did you hear that?" The teacher asked.

"There was a weird ship found right before he made his appearance, all the people who knew about it thought it was Cell's." Videl explained.

"How'd you hear about the ship?" Gohan asked.

"There was a field trip to Capsule Corp. the day that the call came in and I… just happened to be near the phone when it did." Videl blushed as she remembered her adventures. "Wait, how do you know about it?"

"Being friends with Bulma has its advantages." Gohan said slyly.

"Can we get back to the topic please." The teacher called out. "Can anyone definitely prove any theory wrong?"

Most of the class said 'no' but Gohan raised his hand. When the teacher called on him he said, "Cell was not a son of Piccolo."

"How do you know that?" Videl demanded.

"I know him, he wasn't related to Cell… At least, not willingly." Gohan said.

"So he was related?" The teacher asked.

"In a way." Gohan realized that no one knew about the true origins of Cell and almost hit his head once he realized this.

"What was the way?" The teacher prompted.

"One of his cells along with many of the worlds greatest fighter's cells were combined to create Cell." Gohan told the class.

"How do you know this?" A girl sitting a few seats in front of him asked.

"I knew someone that he told when he was still gathering energy." Gohan said.

"Who?" The whole class demanded.

"Piccolo."

"So is he still bad?" Sharpner asked.

"Well, he's a bit stiff but he doesn't want to destroy anyone anymore, except maybe my brother and Trunks."

"How'd he change?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure."

"How are you not sure?"

"I was really young and training with him and he just kind of got used to me I guess."

"You trained with Piccolo?" Videl said.

"Yeah, when I was a kid. I told you about that."

"I didn't realize you meant the actual Piccolo."

"So do you know what cells were used to create Cell?" The teacher asked.

"Well, it was really most of the most powerful people on the planet."

"Such as?"

"Piccolo, Freiza, and some others." Gohan listed.

"Do you know all of them?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us them?"

"Well, you already know almost all of them but I can't say because they wouldn't like it."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, I've known them for as long as I can remember."

"So Hercule has to be one of the people right?" Sharpner said confidently.

"He wasn't."

"Why not?"

"I guess Gero didn't think it was necessary. If he already had enough of a… group he wouldn't take anymore of that group."

"Who's Gero?" Videl asked.

"The creep who created Cell."

"Cell was created?" Erasa asked.

"Obviously, if he was made out of a bunch of different cells." Videl told her.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Erasa said happily.

Just then the bell rang, cutting off all conversations. The whole class grabbed their bags to walk to their next class.

"How do you know so much about all this stuff?" Videl asked while leaving the classroom.

"It's complicated." Gohan answered.

"Care to explain?"

"No." Gohan's tone stopped that conversation cold. The conversation didn't pick up again until lunch.

"Is the real reason my dad wasn't included in Cell because he already had enough?"

"No, I'm not sure you'll believe me if I told you the truth."

"What is it?"

"He wasn't even considered because he's not strong enough."

"He is too!" Sharpner yelled.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"How do you know that he isn't stong enough?"

"Don't be offended, but you are much more powerful than your dad."

"No way!" Videl couldn't believe that she was stronger than her dad, it wasn't possible. _Actually, that could make up for the fact that he never trains with me anymore._

"Just ask him to fight when you get home, he knows that you are stronger and will come up with some reason not to fight."

"You know my dad actually has been doing things like that for a while. I thought he was just too busy to deal with me."

"He's worried that you won't think the same of him once you find out your stronger than him."

"How do you know that?"

"A friend of mine went through something similar."

"What happened to them?"

"They worked through it, with some difficulty. But that was just because Vegeta can't talk about anything."

"Who is this Vegeta guy?" Sharpner asked.

"Not someone you want to meet." Gohan laughed at the thought.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't get along and he isn't someone you want to mess around with."

"I'm sure it would be fine."

"Not really, he would probably kill you."

"Why?"

"That's just who he is."

The bell finally rang for the second to last class of the day. Halfway through the period Gohan was finally happy with the way his picture came out. Gohan walked his picture to the front of the classroom and revealed it. It was a pencil shaded picture of his house, Chichi was standing in the doorway while he and Goten suared off against one another a few feet away. Goku was drawn coming out of the woods with his goofy smile plastered on his face.

"That's great Gohan." The teacher praised while the class clapped whole heartedly. Gohan handed his piece over and went back to sit at his seat.

"We have a free draw until everyone is finished." Erasa leaned over to tell him.

"Thanks." Gohan took out a sheet of paper and began to draw a weird design. It was actually what the little flares of energy looked like while he held a ball of ki, but only he knew that.

"Cool design." Videl said after the bell rang but before Gohan put his paper away.

"Thanks, it's actually pretty fun to draw."

"What is it?"

"Just something I see all the time." Gohan knew that most people believed that the things he and his friends could do were just tricks, he didn't think it was necessary to try and convince his friends otherwise.

"Where?"

"I see it by my house it's in a meadow I'm constantly in."

"Cool, well see you in a few." They had reached the locker rooms and were forced to separate.

Gohan was once again the first one out and slapped his head when he saw Tien and Krillen.

"Hey, what's up?" Krillen asked.

"I forgot to find Yamcha and Piccolo to tell them about the tournament."

"What tournament?" Videl had just walked up to her friend.

"Just something we're doing on Friday during the get together." Gohan vaguely explained. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well we were thinking that we would go over the same things that we did yesterday since everyone seemed to be struggling." Tien told his young friend.

"But we don't need much help today so we talked to the teacher and he agreed, you're allowed to train by yourself." Krillen added.

"What training can I do?"

"I don't know, be creative." Krillen said.

Gohan walked off to the far side of the field where he stood facing away from the class thinking of what to do. After a minute he came up with an idea that could work and began to punch the air at a pace that Videl could reach. After a quick mental calculation Gohan began moving much faster, as fast as he could without transforming. He made sure to be in a feasible position for a bit longer than others so that if anyone looked over he would appear to be moving at a normal pace.

"Hey Tien, look at what he's doing." Krillen called out when he saw Gohan's strange routine.

Tien looked over and saw Gohan moving at a pace most of the kids here could go. He looked closer and wasn't surprised to find that Gohan's limbs were blurred. He laughed, "Only Gohan would think of that."

Videl heard Tien laugh and followed his gaze to Gohan. Gohan was going through a few complicated moves in his corner. She didn't think anything of it until she thought, _Gohan said he fought fast enough that his moves seemed to come before his opponents, well at least Sharpner. Why is he moving so slow? _It was just then that Gohan faltered in his routine and skipped a few pauses, making his arms completely disappear to Videl. _Holy crap, what just happened?_

Tien and Krillen tensed at the same time Gohan faltered, something was heading towards the school. More acurately it was someone, a very violent someone.

"What is he doing here?" Krillen hissed.

"Beats me, maybe Gohan knows." Tien hissed back. Calling out he said, "Gohan can you come over here."

Gohan looked relieved but agitated while he walked over and looked up at his friend. "Can you feel him?" Gohan whispered.

"Yeah, what's he doing here?" Tien whispered back.

"We thought you might know." Krillen joined in the hushed conversation.

"Oh no, maybe Trunks told him about our plans." Gohan thought aloud.

"Why would he come here?" Tien inquired.

Just then the person in question was seen entering the school grounds and looked pissed. He was a short man with flame-like black hair with terrible widow's peaks. Gohan was the first to speak, "What are you doing here?"

By this point all the kids were staring at the new arrival. He glared at them, causing most to run into the building, then answered "Trunks told me your little plan."

"So you found it necessary to come here, why?" Gohan asked. He stepped in front of the few remaining people so that he could protect them if an attack came.

"I won't participate in a tournament just to show how much stronger you are." He said defiantly.

"Then don't but I was just thinking that it would be fun, not a way to see who's stronger." Gohan told the short man.

"How about we have a sneak preview then?" The man challanged.

"After school, I don't want to fight here." Gohan said.

"Afraid your pathetic little friends will get hurt?"

"No, I just don't want to explain. I promise if you can wait ten minutes we can fight, just be patient."

"Fine brat, but expect a beating." The man stalked off to sit under a tree just off school grounds.

"Gohan, who was that?" Videl asked quietly.

"That was Vegeta, I told you you wouldn't want to meet him." Gohan turned to see that only his friends were left standing behind him.

"He wasn't so bad." Sharpner said.

"That's only because I agreed to fight him and he's probably coming up with some plan to beat me on Friday." Gohan explained.

"Well since only you guys are here what do you want to do?" Tien asked.

"Could you show us some of your moves since you said those were simple." Videl requested.

"How about you show us yours and we'll help you improve them." Krillen suggested since most of their moves involved ki manipulation.

"Okay, what do you want me to start with?" Videl asked.

"How about you and Gohan spar and we'll give you tips while you fight." Tien said.

Before Videl could agree a quick nod was exchanged between Tien and Gohan, Gohan appeared in front of her. He got in a punch to her chin before she even registered he was there.

"How'd you do that?" Videl yelled rubbing her jaw. As an answer Gohan threw another punch that she was able to just barely dodge. He kicked out at her legs while she was off balance from his punch, she fell on the ground hard a second later.

"You need to put less weight on your feet." Krillen said while she pulled herself up to her feet.

"Sure, except for the fact that I had no idea we were fighting." Videl muttered.

"You need to be prepared for anything." Tien said as Gohan kicked Videl's knees from behind causing her to fall forward. "You never know when an attack will come."

"That's not fair, you hardly even said we would fight before Gohan started." Videl whined.

"You sound like Goten." Gohan laughed.

"What ever, ready?" Videl asked while she stood up. Videl launched what she thought was a fast attack, but of course Gohan dodged all of them.

"Don't be so predictable, mix up your attacks." Tien called out.

Videl attempted to change up her moves, but it didn't make any difference. Gohan was still dodging all her attempts. The only difference from their last fight was that Gohan was smiling.

"Keep up your defense." Krillen warned. The warning came a second before Gohan swept Videl's feet out from under her with his leg.

"You wanted Gohan to do that." Videl challanged. "You saying that told him to do that."

"Nope, I just know his technique to realize that he was going to do that soon." Krillen said.

"I thought you said to vary technique, so how do you know Gohan was going to do that?"

"I've watched him fight since he was six, no matter how much he varies his moves there is still those few things that always stay the same."

"Then I guess I have to work on that." Gohan said as he streched his arms up over his head.

"You're just like your father, always trying to be better than you were a second ago." Tien pointed out.

"So back to fighting, let her hit you this time. I want to see how she deals with that." Krillen instructed.

"Okay." Gohan waited for Videl to start this time.

Videl threw a sloppy, at least to Gohan, punch towards Gohan's chest. He grabbed her arm and stopped the punch with ease. Videl yelped and said, "I thought you were supposed to let me hit you."

"Only while we fight, I'm not going to be your punching bag." Gohan told her.

"Come on, you've seen the way we fight, you can't imagine anything else from him." Krillen called.

"Fine." Videl tried a different technique to confuse Gohan. He allowed a few punches to connect but they didn't hurt him. Videl though felt plenty of pain explode as soon as she hit Gohan, she let out a small cry of pain. "What are you made of?"

"That's what we've all been trying to find out for years." Tien muttered under his breath.

"Is that really what you would do if you hit an enemy in a fight?" Krillen asked.

"No, but man he's harder than a rock!" Videl exclaimed.

"That's one thing we all know." Krillen said. Just then the bell rang and Gohan led his friends into the school.

Before they entered the building Gohan's sensitive ears picked up Vegeta saying, "Don't forget our fight, I'll be waiting."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you really going to fight that guy?" Sharpner asked in the locker room.

"Well, no matter what he's going to fight me so I might as well fight back." Gohan stated.

"Can't you talk him out of it?"

"Nope, I could just knock him out but I'll never hear the end of it."

"There's no way you can knock out a guy like that." Sharpner shouted.

"I have before, I'm much stronger than him." Gohan said.

"No way." Sharpner protested. "How would you know that?"

"I've faught him before and although he is getting stronger, so am I." Gohan explained.

"Then why does he insist on fighting you?" Sharpner questioned.

"He's obsessed with getting stronger." Gohan said simply.

"Who is?" Videl asked, by this time they were walking through the hallway towards the exit.

"Vegeta." Gohan said quickly.

"So you are really going to fight him?" Videl inquired.

"You know, Sharpner said the same thing." Gohan teased.

"Weird." Erasa said.

"So, can we watch your fight?" Videl requested.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, besides you probably wouldn't be able to see it." Gohan answered.

"Why wouldn't we be able to see it?" Videl asked defiantly.

"We fight really fast, faster than you would be able to see." Gohan explained.

"How is that possible?"

"We train a lot."

"Could you train me?" Videl asked.

"Me to!" Sharpner put in.

"I guess I could, but we can't start this week." Gohan told them, "It's too busy this week."

"You still have to come with us on Monday." Videl ordered.

"Fine, but I have to go now." Gohan excused himself and quickly exited the school. He felt Vegeta's energy a little bit away so he ran over to where he was.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta sneered.

"Sorry, I was talking to my friends." Gohan appologized.

"Never appologize, it makes you seem weak." Vegeta ordered.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Gohan asked, causeing Vegeta to run towards him.

Gohan easily dodged the roundhouse kick Vegeta sent at him and countered with a punch aimed towards the shorter man's chest. He caught the punch and threw Gohan to the side, on his way down Gohan kicked out and connected to Vegeta's head. Vegeta's head snapped sideways which gave Gohan enough time to flip from the ground and stand up. Vegeta threw a punch at Gohan's nose, which was once again easily dodged.

A furious bout of attacks ensued, both were hitting their targets but Gohan had higher accuracy rate. The fight quickly escalated when Vegeta transformed to gain an advantage. He got in a few good shots before Gohan transformed as well. He didn't waste any time in pounding Vegeta to the ground.

Of course, Vegeta didn't stay down when he was beat and he stood right back up. His previous beat down caused Vegeta to become even more vicious, his power spiking. Gohan raised his level to match his opponents in the split second before Vegeta's knee collided with his hand. A battle of strength ensued for what felt like an eternity, although it was really just a few minutes. Vegeta raised his fist in frustration and aimed at Gohan's face. Gohan simply pushed his knee back to avoid the attack.

Growling, Vegeta powered up to his full strength and frantically attacked his young opponent. Gohan was able to avoid most of the attacks and after a minute of dodging and blocking he finally got fed up with Vegeta. He ended the fight by chopping the back of Vegeta's neck, effectively knocking him out.

Gohan picked up his unconscious opponent and began to fly towards Capsule Corp. Before long he landed on the windowsill of Vegeta's room. He pushed himself into the room and put Vegeta onto the giant bed. Gohan walked out of the room and down into the kitchen where he sensed his brothers were. With a devious smile Gohan quickly ran down the hallway and tackled the two young boys.

Goten and Trunks squealed at the sudden attack but before they could do anything Gohan had trapped them both down. "Ha, I got you this time."

"Where'd you come from? We didn't even sense you." Trunks asked.

"Upstairs, I came through the window. I had to put Vegeta down somewhere. I'd say stay away from him for a while." Gohan advised.

"Did you beat him again?" Goten asked happily.

"Yep, I knocked him out; he isn't going to be happy with me." Gohan told them.

"He's never happy with you." Goten pointed out.

"That's true, what were you guys doing?" Gohan agreed.

"We were playing spit!" Goten yelled happily.

"Can I watch?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Trunks said as he walked back over to the table.

Bulma came walking in after the boys started and just laughed before going over to start cooking dinner. The boys' hands were a blur as they slapped cards down onto the two piles; there wasn't a break until one of them won a round. Then there would be a short break while they set up to begin again.

…

Gohan was sitting in his history class waiting for it to start when Videl asked, "How'd your fight go?"

"I won but he's going to want a rematch." Gohan answered.

"So what did you do after that?" Erasa asked.

"I watched Trunks and Goten play spit." Gohan laughed at the memory.

"That card game? Who won?" Sharpner inquired.

"Yeah that card game and Trunks won since he's a little bit faster than Goten." Gohan told them.

"Okay class, today we have one of the more controversial aspects of the Cell Games." The teacher said as the bell rang. "We are going to be discussing the matter of that strange group of people that showed up to the Games."

Gohan's face visibly paled when the teacher called on him to give his opinion on them. "Um, I think that they were doing what they thought needed to be done." He said quietly.

"They were a bunch of hicks that thought they were strong. That one guy got lucky and then disgraced himself by using those filthy tricks." Sharpner called out. Most people called out in agreement.

"I think that they really were concerned about my father getting hurt." Videl said in their defense.

"There's no need to worry about Mr. Satan, he's the strongest man on the planet." Sharpner argued.

"Maybe they didn't know that. What if they hadn't seen anything about him until that day?" Gohan asked.

"Everyone knows him!" Sharpner insisted.

"Wait, wasn't one of the guys there green? What if that was King Piccolo?" Some kid asked.

"King Piccolo was dead for years before the Cell Games." Gohan pointed out.

"But it could've been Piccolo." Videl said more to herself than anyone else. "If it was, then… Gohan you know who was at the Games!" She concluded.

"What? I have just about as much clue as you do. Just because I know Piccolo doesn't mean that I know exactly who was there." Gohan protested.

"But you do have an idea." Videl pushed.

"Not really." Gohan lied, he was a terrible liar.

"Come on, you have to know someone that was there." Videl insisted.

"I can't tell you guys, I promised him I wouldn't tell. Sorry, I won't break my promise." Gohan said.

"Just one person." Videl pleaded.

"Let's leave him alone now; he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want." The teacher cut in. "Besides we are focusing on your ideas, not what someone knows."

"That's not fair; we want to know who was there." Sharpner whined.

"Who do you guys think they were?" Gohan asked.

"Well, there was one guy there that looked like that really good baseball player." Erasa suggested.

"Oh yeah, he looked like Yamcha!" One of Erasa's blonde friends squealed.

"Well Gohan, was he there?" Videl asked.

"I told you already, I don't want to say." Gohan reiterated.

"Well think about it, Yamcha was a fighter before he started his baseball carrier." Videl reasoned. "He could've thought he was strong enough to beat Cell and went to help fight."

"That's not what Yamcha would do." Gohan muttered.

"Then he wasn't there?" Videl pushed.

"He didn't plan on fighting." Gohan told the class.

"Then why was he there?" Sharpner was now very confused.

"Moral support." Gohan stated simply.

"So, do you know why those people used those tricks?" Sharpner asked.

"No." Gohan said with finality.

"Well, I just thought that since you knew the most out of all of us you might have some idea." Sharpner mumbled.

"I don't know anything about tricks." Gohan said truthfully.

"Do you know who that little kid was?" The teacher asked.

Gohan was saved by the bell; as soon as it rang he grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room. He walked to his art class and up to his teacher. He asked, "Would you mind if I went to gym? We aren't doing anything in here and my friends said they needed my help this period."

"Sure go ahead; just be sure to be here tomorrow." The teacher told him.

Gohan walked out just as Videl was walking in, he told her that he would meet them in gym. Gohan walked out to the field where Krillen and Tien were teaching a small class.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing?" Tien asked.

"My art teacher said it was okay if I came out here since I already finished my project. I needed to talk to someone." Gohan explained.

"Why couldn't you talk to one of your friends?" Krillen asked.

"It's about why we're having a party tomorrow." Gohan hinted.

"Oh, what happened?" Krillen walked with Gohan a little bit away from the group so that they could talk.

"Well, in history we are talking about the Games, today we were discussing who was there and the people in my class figured out, mostly with Videl's help, that I knew who was actually there. They then coerced me into saying that Yamcha was there but I didn't realize it until I said it. And then they asked about the 'tricks' and I got so mad but I couldn't say anything about it since then they'd think I was crazy and just pass it off." Gohan said quickly.

"People can be so naive sometimes." Krillen agreed.

"It normally doesn't bother me, I guess since the memory has been brought up so many times recently I just can't stand it anymore." Gohan vented.

"It's all a little raw for all of us, I get it. So what do you want to do here?" Krillen asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Gohan inquired.

"We were going to show what the moves looked like in a fight. Hey maybe we could have a two on one thing." Krillen suggested.

"Sure." Gohan agreed as they walked over to tell Tien the change in plans.

"So, Krillen and I against you, Gohan?" Tien asked.

"That works." Gohan and Krillen said simultaneously.

When Krillen explained what they were doing many people looked skeptical. One person asked, "How can that kid fight the two of you?"

"Well we won't be fighting more than sparring and we do this all the time." Krillen explained.

"Just watch and then you guys can try." Tien ordered.

Tien and Krillen got into the stance that they taught the kids, Gohan slipped into a similar one. Gohan initiated the fight by throwing a punch at Krillen in slow motion. Krillen blocked the punch and threw his own, which was joined by Tien's. Gohan used his free hand to block both punches. The class gasped in surprise at Gohan's skill.

Gohan pushed the two away and waited for their attack. This time Tien attacked first, using only the moves they had taught the class. Krillen worked his way around Gohan to attack from behind but Gohan of course was able to block both attacks easily. At an unspoken signal Gohan began attacking his friends so that the defensive moves could be displayed. The fight went on for about five minutes before all three simultaneously stopped.

"That was freaking amazing!" One boy said. "It was better that one of Mr. Satan's fights." Not everyone agreed with this comment.

"Glad you thought so, now it's your turn. Pair up and start, but remember that we aren't trying to hurt anyone." Krillen instructed.

Everyone did as they were told without much complaint. The three fighters went around helping out the students as they struggled through their fights. When there was five minutes left in the period Tien called the class and told them to go change.

"So did you ever find Yamcha and Piccolo?" Tien asked.

"Man, with Vegeta coming to the school I forgot." Gohan said.

"Don't worry; I knew you would so I told Yamcha and Tien told Piccolo." Krillen laughed.

"You guys are the best." Gohan sighed.

"So what made you skip a class?" The three sat down in a sort of triangle.

"People being idiots." Krillen told him.

"Well after school why don't you just go to Capsule Corp. and find somewhere to be alone." Tien suggested.

"That's what I was planning on, but I still need to get through another period." Gohan complained.

"Shall we do the same thing this time?" Krillen suggested in a strange accent. Gohan laughed and nodded.

"I can't wait for the tournament tomorrow; I just hope I don't get paired with Vegeta." Tien said.

"I'm not looking forward to that either, he's not very happy with me right now." Gohan agreed.

The three were quiet for a while until some of the students began to come out for the next period. Krillen sighed, "At least this is the last period of the day."

"I wish it would just be over already." Gohan said.

As more students came out, the three reluctantly stood up and began impatiently stretching out. Finally the last person came out so Krillen began by saying, "Today we will be putting our skills to use. Tien, Gohan and I are going to demonstrate first, and then you will try."

No one protested this time so the three got right to it, practically repeating the moves they used last time to the breath. Once again, they broke apart after five minutes to allow the students a chance to try it.

When they broke up into pairs, Videl and Sharpner walked right up to him. "Why did you skip art?" Videl demanded.

"I had to talk to Tien and Krillen. Now let's see you two try it." Gohan said.

Videl grumbled something and slipped into the new stance. Sharpner didn't bother before attacking her. Only two punches were thrown by both before Videl had Sharpner pinned on the ground.

"That's great Videl, next time let the fight go on for a bit longer though, it'll be better training." Gohan told her before walking to the next group. To him the period seemed to go on forever, it seemed like it would never end. Finally the bell rang and Gohan said a quick goodbye to his friends before walking off school grounds and blasting off to his home. One thing was certain, he was not looking forward to his imminent greeting.

AN: _So I know you might be angry at me for not drawing out the fight, but I got so stuck while writing it so I had to adjust my original idea. A good fight should be coming up, don't worry. I hope this came fast enough and hopefully I'll have another one up soon._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: So… sorry it took so long to update but this week has been insane. I had to end this chapter where I did since otherwise it would've been way too long. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews and favs and such, they motivate me to write more. So, enjoy!_

Gohan was flying towards his school when he felt a familiar power heading towards him. He stopped in the air over a forest and a few seconds later Piccolo was hovering a few feet away from him. "Hey Piccolo." Gohan greeted.

"Gohan, why are you hesitating to tell your friends about the Cell Games?" Piccolo asked straight to the point.

"Well, they got upset when I beat Videl. What are they going to do if they found out that their 'hero' was just a fake?" Gohan answered.

"What does it matter how they feel?" Piccolo countered.

"They're my friends." Gohan argued.

"Well maybe they won't believe you but you should be honest with them." Piccolo insisted.

"Why are you telling me to tell them? You're like, the most secretive person I know." Gohan asked.

"I was ordered to by Mr. Popo, he believes leaving out truths isn't part of a friendship." Piccolo told him with resentment sneaking into a few words.

"They'll think I'm crazy if I tell them that I was the one to beat Cell." Gohan insisted.

"Then don't tell them that, just give them enough facts to let the smarter people put it together." Piccolo suggested.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"I trust Mr. Popo's judgment and although I may not agree with him I respect him enough to say that you should at least tell your friends that you were there." The green man allowed.

"Okay, I'll do something but I have to get going or I'm going to be late." Gohan said as his power jumped a little to allow him to go the speed he would need to get to school on time.

Piccolo just nodded before flying back towards the lookout. Gohan sighed and sped towards school, he sat down at his desk just as the late bell rang.

"Where were you?" Videl asked.

"Just talking to an old friend." Gohan said as the teacher called the class to attention. Gohan noticed that the school was louder than usual today. The students were all talking about some party they were going to today or over the weekend and the teachers were more lenient with their expectations.

Walking to their history class Gohan finally got fed up with not knowing what was going on and asked, "What is everyone so excited about today?"

"It's the anniversary of the Cell Games!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but why is everyone so worked up?" Gohan rephrased his original question; hopefully this way would get a better answer.

"Everyone has parties to celebrate and this year everyone in the town is invited to Videl's house to celebrate." Sharpner told him.

"Are you going to come?" Erasa inquired.

"No sorry, my family is having their own party." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say you were going to hold some tournament thing?" Videl butted in.

"Mhmm, it's going to be all of our friends just for something interesting to do." Gohan laughed as he thought of the last party they had, it had been so boring everyone except for ChiChi and Bulma fell asleep before dinner.

"What do you get if you win?" Sharpner asked.

"Well we pretty much know who'll win so there's no point in giving out a prize. I'm more interested to see how everyone stacks up." Gohan replied.

"So who's going to win?" Sharpner pressed.

"Guess." Gohan told him as they entered their history classroom.

"That guy who showed up at the school yesterday." Sharpner guessed.

"Close but no cigar." Gohan smirked at his friend's attempt but before he could tell him who would actually win the teacher started the class.

"Does anyone want to guess what we'll be debating today?" The teacher asked, no one volunteered. "It may be the most controversial topic of the Cell Games recently. Who exactly was the one who beat Cell?"

There was a loud cry of "Mr. Satan beat Cell!" The teacher sighed and elaborated on their discussion, "We are not going to assume anything just because we were told it; there were about eight other people there who could've possibly fought Cell. We don't know what happened after the cable cut out so for all we know that little boy could've beat Cell."

"That's ridiculous, how could a little kid fight Cell?" Sharpner called out.

"He did, we have footage of that." The teacher told him. "Who thinks that there is any chance of one of those men fought Cell after the news station lost connection?"

No one raised their hand until Videl pointed out, "We don't even know who was there." She stared pointedly at Gohan as she said that.

"Well, I can clarify that." Gohan reluctantly said. Everyone stared at him until he began to speak again, "There was Piccolo, we said that yesterday, the first one to get there was Vegeta and Andriod 16-"

"Who's that?" Erasa interrupted.

"The really tall one." Gohan clarified before continuing. "The people in that big group were Android 16, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, the short guy, Tien, the tall bald one with three eyes, Yamcha, the one with short black hair, Trunks, he was the one with purple hair, Goku, the one with spikey bl.. blonde hair, and then… me" His voice got quieter as he said the last two names so that almost no one heard his last word.

"Wait our teachers were at the Cell Games?" Sharpner exclaimed.

"They fought pretty well against the Cell Jrs too." Gohan commented.

"Who's that?"

"Those things that Cell created to fight the others." Gohan explained.

"So how come you're telling us this today?" Videl asked.

"I talked to one of my friends and he was told to tell me to tell you guys." Gohan knew that it was a bad explanation but he wasn't too inclined to say anything else.

"So who was that little boy?" The teacher had been too far away to hear Gohans mumbled words before.

"That boy was, is me." Gohan revealed. There was a second of silence before everyone pointed out the obvious hair color difference.

"There were those two that changed their hair color to blond, remember?" Videl asked the class.

"Oh yeah, when they were fighting those little blue dudes." Sharpner agreed.

"It's exactly like that except I had been like that for a week and am more comfortable in it than those two." Gohan said.

"So why'd your hair change?" Videl asked.

"For the few of us who can do that it's a side effect to something that helps us get stronger. I'm not sure why it happens exactly though." Gohan thought.

"Can you show us?" Videl requested.

"Not here, sorry." Gohan told her.

"Wait, isn't that little boy we met named Trunks? How was he grown up at the Cell Games?" Videl put together some of the pieces Gohan was hoping to stay away from.

"They are two different people, related but different." Gohan smiled at how related they actually were, but hopefully no one would put those pieces together.

"So what was it like to fight Cell?" Sharpner inquired.

"It was honestly the hardest thing I've ever done." Gohan answered.

"Who there was capable of beating Cell?" The teacher asked.

"There was only one." Gohan's voice wavered a bit at this.

"Is something wrong?" Erasa asked.

"Oh my god!" Videl looked horrified as she called out, her hands covering her open mouth.

"Are you okay Videl?" Gohan tensed, he knew she had figured something out.

"That… and you… there was… my dad said…" Videl spluttered before she said, "I'm so, so, so sorry Gohan."

Everyone was very confused as they looked between the two friends as they stared at one another. Gohan was waiting patiently while Videl put herself together, he had an idea as to what she had realized but he didn't want to say anything about it just yet.

"Your dad…" Videl looked crestfallen as she continued to stutter.

"Yeah, he felt it was necessary. Don't worry about it though, he's happy." Gohan told her.

"Does anyone want to let the rest of us in?" Sharpner intruded.

"My dad died during the Games." Gohan revealed.

There was a collective gasp and 'oh my god I'm so sorry' that you would expect from a high school class. Gohan sighed and said, "It's okay."

"So why did you guys use those tricks?" Sharpner inquired.

"They aren't tricks." Gohan insisted.

"Then what are they? No one can actually fly, and what about that weird light stuff?" Sharpner challenged.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it's a form of manipulating energy." Gohan informed.

"So who there could've won?" The teacher asked.

"Well, when we first went there no one was at the level needed to beat Cell." Gohan said his name with unconcealed distain.

"So then Mr. Satan came to save the day." Sharpner assumed.

"No, he got very lucky when he fought that Cell didn't want to waste any energy." Gohan told him.

"What do you mean?" Videl demanded.

"Cell, well really most of the people there, could've killed him easily. Sorry to burst your bubble, but Mr. Satan is actually very weak." Gohan said.

"No way, he's the strongest man on the planet!" Sharpner argued.

"I think you should recheck that fact." Gohan laughed at Sharpner's conviction.

"So you think you could beat him?" Sharpner dared.

"Easy, even Videl could beat him." Gohan told him.

"No way!" The whole class yelled.

"Am I still invited to your class on Monday?" Gohan asked Videl who nodded. "I'll prove it to you then."

"So who actually won?" The teacher asked.

Gohan squirmed a little bit but before he build up the courage to tell the class the bell rang. With an audible moan the class gathered their things and moved on to their next classes.

"So who did win?" Sharpner asked as they left the room.

"Now that's not fair to only tell you guys." Gohan teased. "Maybe I'll tell you some time."

"Why can't you tell us now?" Sharpner whined.

"You know, it's strangely amusing to watch you whine like a little baby." Videl mocked.

"I'm not ready to tell that much of my history." Gohan admitted.

"Why not?" Sharpner pouted.

…..

Sharpner was still pouting by the time gym came around. The class was sparring in groups with Krillen and Tien walking around helping. Videl was working with Sharpner to try and beat Gohan, but it didn't work. Gohan was dodging just as easily as he had with just one of them attacking him. With a last heave Sharpner flung himself at Gohan, who sidestepped the out of control body, and ended up on the floor.

"How'd you do that?" Sharpner demanded as he gasped for breath; they had been sparring for the last ten minutes.

Gohan just laughed and helped his friend up. Videl was watching in awe, they were both so out of breath but he looked like he could continue forever.

"So Gohan, are you going to show us some of your tricks?" Videl asked.

"What do you want to see?" Gohan inquired.

"I want to see how you fly, and how you change your hair and how you make those light beams." Videl rattled off.

"How about after class okay?" Gohan negotiated.

"Sure, hey can Krillen and Tien do those tricks too?" Videl thought out loud.

"They can do some things, they can't transform though." Gohan told her.

When the bell finally rang Gohan watched all of his classmates, including Erasa and Sharpner, go back into the school so that only Tien, Krillen, and Videl were standing next to him.

"So why'd Sharpner and Erasa leave in such a hurry?" Gohan asked.

"They had to get ready for the party." Videl told him. "Now you said you'd show me those tricks."

"What tricks?" Krillen asked.

"I want to see how you fly first." Videl demanded.

"Is that all, that's nothing." Tien chuckled as all three of them rose ten feet into the air.

"Happy now? " Gohan teased looking down at her.

"How do you do that?" Videl was in awe as she watched the three of them floating and joking as if it were nothing.

"It's just energy manipulation." Gohan told her.

"Well what about those energy beams?" Videl inquired.

"Just condensed ki energy ." Gohan said as he lowered himself to be even with Videl in a sitting position. He stuck out his arm with his palm up and brought out a small ball of blue energy.

"That's so cool." Videl breathed reaching out to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Tien warned. "It would probably burn your hand clear off."

"I didn't put that much in it!" Gohan protested.

"But it would still hurt her, you're used to us but she's not as strong." Tien lectured.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Gohan said sheepishly.

"So can anyone do that?" Videl asked.

"Sure, with training." Krillen told her. They were all now on the same level although three were sitting on air.

"Can you teach me? I promise I'll work hard, please." Videl pleaded.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be too difficult." Tien allowed.

"So what about that whole changing hair thing?" Videl turned back to Gohan.

"Are you sure you want to see?" Gohan smirked as he backed away from the others a little bit.

"Yes." Videl was too excited to notice Krillen and Tien positioning themselves behind her in order to catch her if she fell. Gohan waited for a few seconds before channeling just enough energy to allow himself to transform. Videl's jaw dropped when she recognized the boy from the Cell Games, it really was Gohan.

"So, are you happy now?" Gohan asked.

"We have to get going; ChiChi's going to be mad if we're late." Krillen interrupted.

"So Videl, I'll see you later?" Gohan said earning a little nod. Gohan blasted off and was closely followed by his two older friends. Videl was left alone in the field staring in shock at the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I meant to post this on Sunday but that didn't happen sorry. This is a shortish chapter again but oh well it apparently has a decent fight in it. So enjoy!_

Gohan touched down in front of his house a second before Tien and Krillen did. Goten and Trunks were already racing around the yard in one of their many complicated games while Chichi and Bulma looked on. Piccolo was sitting under a tree on the edge of the clearing and Vegeta was leaning against the house watching the boys with a stoic expression.

"What took you guys so long?" Bulma called and the three newcomers headed toward her.

"We had to finish the school day and then Gohan wouldn't leave his little girlfriend." Krillen teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan cried.

"Sure she's not." Krillen agreed sarcastically.

"You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" Chichi screeched.

"No mom, we're just friends." Gohan told her.

"Well you better get a girlfriend soon young man, I want grandbabies." Everyone laughed at the deep shade of pink Gohan's face turned.

"Chi calm down he's still in high school." Bulma soothed.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" Goten yelled as he came running over to his brother.

"What what what?" Gohan copied, laughing at his bouncing brother.

"Are we really going to fight?" Goten asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Well, yeah but can I at least put my books down first." Gohan said.

"Fine, but hurry up." Goten ordered.

Gohan flew up and into his room through the window, which earned him a scream from Chichi, and put his books down on his bed. He exited the same way and was back with his friends a second later.

"So can we start now?" Goten pleaded.

"If everyone else wants to, then I guess so." Gohan allowed.

"I'm up to it, what about you guys?" Yamcha said as he walked over to Gohan. "How's this working?"

"Well, I was thinking we could all pick a number to see who fights who. That's what my dad told me happened in the old tournaments." Gohan suggested.

"Sure, that works." Krillen agreed. "Who's going to be in it?"

"I'm going to!" Trunks said.

"Don't forget about me." Goten put in.

"We can never forget about you two, you wouldn't let us." Tien muttered. "Krillen and I will be participating as well.

"What about you, Piccolo?" Gohan called.

"It'll be something to do." Piccolo reluctantly left his spot under the tree to join the gathered group.

"I'm not going to miss this." Vegeta growled.

"Is anyone else coming?" Gohan asked.

"No, Chiaotzu is sick." Tien told him.

"Tell him I hope he feels better." Krillen requested.

"Hey guys, come pick your numbers." Bulma called. She had taken the liberty of writing out the numbers while the boys were talking.

The boys all wrestled for a place in line and one by one picked their numbers. The first match would be between Vegeta and Yamcha, the next would be Tien and Trunks, followed by Krillen and Goten, and finally Piccolo and Gohan. They all walked to a nearby clearing that would serve as the base for the fights.

"So I'm going to be coming up with the rules for this thing." Bulma told the fighters. "There is no out of bounds, but stay around here, fight until one of you gives up or gets knocked out for three seconds. I don't care if it's normally ten seconds, you guys will be fighting for ever if I don't set those parameters. No dirty punches allowed and I'm going to trust you guys to monitor each other since I won't be able to see."

"Is that all?" Vegeta sneered.

"Calm yourself down and go fight already." Bulma ordered.

Vegeta slinked into the middle of the clearing with Yamcha reluctantly following. The two stood across from each other waiting for a signal to start.

"Ready to lose, weakling?" Vegeta snarled.

"Fight!" Bulma called.

Vegeta sprang in the same the moment and immediately knocked his opponent down with a sweep kick. Yamcha rolled back to his feet and launched a futile attack on the Sayian Prince. Of course the attack was dodged and countered, resulting in a knocked out fighter.

"One, two, three." Bulma counted to end the fight. Yamcha didn't get up for another five seconds.

"Nice job Yamcha, I didn't expect you to last that long." Tien called.

"Ha ha, I can't wait to see you up against Trunks." Yamcha retaliated.

"Well then let's go." Tien motioned for Trunks to join him in the center.

"You didn't fight back much, did you?" Gohan accused when Yamcha joined him on the side lines.

"Honestly, I probably could've fought back for longer, but I didn't move fast enough." Yamcha said with a whole hearted laugh.

"Guys shut up so I can start this fight." Bulma snapped. "Are you ready?"

"Just start already mom." Trunks muttered.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." Bulma started.

"Start the fight already, woman." Vegeta ordered.

"Fine, I will. Fight!"

Nothing happened as Tien and Trunks watched each other. After a minute of standoff, Trunks moved to punch Tien in the gut. Tien saw this and dodged the attack, aiming his own at the young boy's side. Trunks caught his fist and twisted. Tien fell to a knee in an attempt to get out of the boy's hold. Seeing that his attempt didn't work Tien lifted off into the air.

Tien was the most comfortable in the air besides Gohan and Vegeta of the whole group so it was easy for him to free himself with a flip. Trunks growled as he began to throw deadly punches at his opponent. Tien was able to block most of the blows but he was still taking a lot of damage. He got in a few good blows but most of his energy went into avoiding the incoming attacks. Trunks pushed away from the older fighter and quickly powered up an energy attack. Tien charged his own attack and both let loose at the same time. It was clear that Trunks had the upper hand but the power struggle between the two beams lasted for three minutes. Slowly but surely Trunks' energy overtook Tien's and eventually blew up in his face.

Tien dropped down a few feet and before he had time to recover he doubled over due to a kick to his stomach. Trunks slammed his elbow down on his adversary's neck, sending him into the ground. Tien staggered to his feet after two seconds but was knocked right back down by a yellow blast of energy. He didn't get up in time this time so the match went to Trunks.

Being the good sport that he is, Trunks went over and helped Tien up. They were congratulating each other as they walked back over to the side lines.

"Ready to go?" Krillen asked.

"Yes!" Goten yelled.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Gohan laughed as his friend made his way to the center.

"This is total déjà vu." Yamcha stated as he watched Krillen and Goten face off. The scene was reminiscent of the fight Goku and Krillen had at their second tournament.

"He looks so much like his father." Bulma commented.

"He's exactly like him." Gohan agreed.

"Fight!" Bulma started.

Goten, being very impatient, attacked right away. His initial attacks were sloppy by the spectator's standards. Krillen was easily able to dodge the blows despite the fast pace. Krillen threw his own punch which hit the young boy's face. He cried out but recovered with his own well aimed kick at Krillen's kidney. Goten became more focused and his attacks began to take more of a toll. The battle took to the sky after a few minutes and the power level of the fighters rose.

Krillen was almost maxed out when he shot a distructo disc at the back of Goten's head. Goten flipped upside down just as the disc passed him, missing by millimeters.

"That's not very nice." Goten scolded.

Krillen let out a quick laugh before the boy knocked the wind out of him with a quick series of blows to his stomach. The bout started again as the two traded punches with varying success. Krillen's power was now maxed out and he was struggling to maintain it while still fighting. Goten continued to rhythmically throw attacks much like his father does. Krillen was soon thrown out of the sky, but being that this was Krillen fighting, he stood right back up after a second. He got a second wind as he launched a kamehameha wave at the young boy. Goten copied the move and a short struggle Krillen was pushed back to the ground. It took him two seconds to get up but before anything else could happen he fell back down.

"I'm done." Krillen told everyone.

"Are you okay?" Bulma called.

"That was fun, can we eat now?" Goten rattled as he landed near his brother.

"Let me fight first, okay?" Gohan ruffled his brother's hair.

"Hurry up though, I'm hungry." Goten whined.

"Sure thing bud." Gohan promised. Both he and Piccolo made it to the center of the clearing just as Krillen was getting to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just burned out." Krillen said wearily. He made it to the others at the same time Bulma began the fight.

Gohan waited for Piccolo to move but Piccolo was very patient and waited as well. They both stood there without moving a muscle besides breathing for ten minutes. Gohan's eyebrow twitched as he felt the green man's energy spike. Piccolo shot an energy beam that passed right through Gohan's forehead. Gohan had moved before the beam hit him but he left behind an after image, thoroughly confusing Goten.

Piccolo spun around and blocked a punch that appeared to come out of nowhere. Gohan suddenly appeared as he knocked Piccolo back with a round house kick. Piccolo retaliated with a short burst of yellow energy to distract the teen while he recovered. They began to trade punches that were almost all blocked.

The intensity of the fight was rising and as they were fighting they began to lift into the air. Gohan knocked Piccolo back with a strong kick to the chest and quickly followed. Piccolo surprised Gohan by flipping around him and knocking him to the ground. Gohan flew out of the small crater he created with the intent of punching Piccolo's chin; he missed and hit Piccolo's gut instead. Piccolo flew through the air from the force of the blow. Gohan didn't give him time to recover and was suddenly next to him. Gohan punched down at Piccolo's chest but his attack missed since Piccolo had sensed it coming. Piccolo got behind Gohan but before he could do anything Gohan turned around with a ki blast ready to fire. Piccolo crashed to the ground, creating a large crater where he stayed for the three seconds.

"You lose, Piccolo." Bulma told him.

"That's a stupid rule, only three seconds to get up." Piccolo spat as he sat up.

"Can we eat now?" Goten pleaded, he had been fidgeting while the fight was going on but he was starving. His stomach chose that time to let out a loud growl causing everyone to laugh.

"Sure, we can eat." Tien allowed.

Goten ran as fast as he could back to the house but appeared back with the others a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I scared mom." Goten admitted.

"What did you do this time?" Gohan sighed.

"I forgot not to run right up to her." Goten said.

"Oh well, let's go eat." Gohan led the group through the trees and back to the house.

"Goten, I thought I told you not to scare me like that!" Chichi scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot." Goten gave a half smile and a little laugh that just melted Chichi's heart.

"Oh you guys must be so hungry. Dinner's set out on the table around back, why don't we go eat." Chichi spun around and led her hungry guests to the food.

"This looks great, can we eat?" Trunks asked.

"Go ahead." As soon as Chichi said that the four Sayians threw themselves at the food. The others quickly followed to get some food before it was all claimed.

"This is amazing, thanks Chichi." Krillen complemented.

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoy it." Chichi said as she watched her boys eat. "Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to keep up with them."

"I know what you mean, they are bottomless pits." Bulma agreed.

"Are not." Trunks protested.

"Sure, that's why you're still eating." Bulma joked.

Trunks blushed and stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth. Everyone laughed at that and continued laughed as Krillen began telling a story about some time when they were kids. The meal went by quickly as everyone shared a story of their own, except of course Vegeta.

"Are you guys ready to start again?" Bulma asked once all the food was gone.

"Yeah!" The two youngest fighters yelled.

"Whatever, let's get on with this." Vegeta muttered.

"So, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Krillen called, he was already by the edge of the clearing.

"Don't worry about the dishes, I have it." Chichi told them.

"Thanks mom, come join us when you're done." Gohan suggested as he ran off with his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I kinda got really stuck on this so I didn't work on it. Thank WineIXI for kicking me into gear on this story, now I'm looking forward to working on the next chapter, that's what I was waiting for at least. As I was reading through this I was thinking, something needs to happen, like a bad guy coming in before I get to the tournament. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated because I'm not so sure what I want it to be, help please. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter._

The fight started at the first hint Bulma was going to say anything. Trunks was eager to prove himself against his father so he started the fight as strong as he could while still being in his normal state. He went for on obvious attack on his father's chest but before it hit he pulled it back while going into a roundhouse kick. The kick caught Vegeta in the ribs and made him stagger back a step. Seeing this, Trunks launched right into a ferocious barrage of punches of which none hit their mark. Vegeta was a bit startled at how strong his son was without transforming, last time he had checked this was Trunks' normal power as a Super Sayian. Vegeta got fed up with the boy's attempts and punched him in the face. Trunks fell back, but sprang into the air a second later. He powered up until his hair turned blonde and spiky before falling back to the ground with an energy beam preceding him.

Vegeta counted the beam with his own and then flew through the smoke to meet his son. A loud crack rang out from the smoke from the force of the blow the two shared. To everyone's surprise it was Vegeta who came falling out of the smoke. Vegeta's body made a twenty foot deep crater in the ground, and everyone was in awe.

Bulma slowly and quietly counted, "One… Two… Three." That was the end of the fight, no one could believe it.

Vegeta rose out of the crater with a strange mix of awe and anger on his face. Trunks was still floating and looking very proud of himself. The clearing was silent as the two made their way over to the others.

"Wow Trunks, I didn't know you were that strong." Goten said in awe of his friend.

"I let him win." Vegeta growled.

"Even if you did, Trunks got a lot stronger." Piccolo pointed out.

"Thanks, I've been training before anyone gets up, even Dad." Trunks told them.

"It's working for you." Tien stated.

"You think?" Trunks teased.

"I think you might be even with Vegeta now." Gohan complimented. Everyone looked at him and Vegeta snarled but said nothing else before powering up and blasting off.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Bulma said.

"You know him; he probably can't stand the thought of Trunks and Gohan being stronger than him." Krillen speculated.

"Gohan, can we fight now?" Goten asked his eyes wide and pleading.

"Come one squirt." Gohan scuffed his brother's head as he walked by. Goten rushed past to beat Gohan to the center. Laughing, the two boys waited for the start signal which to them took forever to come. After it had, Goten launched straight at his brother. Gohan braced for the attack but was caught by surprise when the young fighter left behind an after image and flew to the left. The short-haired Saiyan raised an arm just a millisecond too late to unsuccessfully block a kick to his head. Surprisingly, the kick knocked Gohan to the floor before he flipped up and launched an energy attack at his brother. Goten flew back a few feet before powering up to close to his max and deflecting the blast.

Goten moved faster than any non-alien could see as he rushed toward the larger fighter to release a furious barrage of attacks, most of which were just barely avoided. Within the blink of an eye, Gohan had followed his brother's example by transforming as well. The next thing anyone knew Goten was bouncing on the ground, but he stubbornly got back up to his feet. Goten's power maxed out as he launched his own energy attack. Gohan simply dodged out of the way of the blue beam and while his brother was focusing on the attack, he ended the fight by chopping the back of his neck.

Gold hair reverted to black as Gohan caught his newly black haired brother before he could hit the ground then walked over to the group of friends.

"That was awesome, both of you." Krillen complimented.

"Thanks, I think Goten's done for today he used up a lot of energy." Gohan said proudly looking down at his brother.

"Hey Gohan?" Trunks asked pulling at Gohan's pants.

"What is it bud?" Gohan asked kneeling down to put his brother down.

"We get to fight now!" The purple haired boy yelled.

Everyone burst out laughing; Gohan struggled to say, "Yeah, we do come on."

Before the boys were actually ready, Bulma started the fight and the two vanished from her sight. They would come together to trade a few quick blows before pushing off only to reconvene twenty feet away with a similar result. The little blurs of fighters raced around the clearing multiple times before the two reappeared right in front of their friends in a power struggle. Gohan had both of Trunks' fists in his hands obviously struggling to throw the boy off balance.

A gust of wind began to blow from the boys as their power skyrocketed, soon Trunks' hair rose and with a flash turned blonde. Gohan finally pushed the blonde haired boy away as he transformed but didn't let Trunks recover before punching his stomach. The boy didn't let that get him down though; he retaliated with a sweep kick to give himself time to recover. Unfortunately for the little demi-Sayian, Gohan jumped over the kick with ease preventing him from having any recovery time before the fight began again.

Gohan aimed a kick for the younger boy's chest that was caught by two small hands. Bright yellow energy flared around the fighters as another, shorter struggle ensued; they both jumped away to fire a round of multi colored ki beams at each other. Gohan sent a beam towards Trunks that ended up following him as he tried to dodge it. Trunks flew around the clearing, trying to evade the glowing yellow ball getting ever closer to him. Eventually the ball collided with the boy, he got thrown by the force of impact right into the waiting Gohan. Gohan knocked Trunks to the ground; he didn't get up in the allotted time limit.

"Aw man, that's so not fair." Trunks whined a bit breathlessly.

"You did really good bud." Gohan complemented.

"How'd you do that last thing?" Trunks asked, already cheering up from his loss.

"I'll teach it to you sometime, hey guys why don't we go back to the house?" Gohan suggested.

"Sure, nice fight you guys." Krillen agreed.

"Thanks." Gohan said while lightly shaking his brother.

"Hey Gohan, what's up?" Goten asked sleepily.

"We're heading back to the house, come on." Gohan told him.

"Okay," Goten hopped up and the two quickly caught up to their friends. "Hey Gohan, how come you beat me so quickly?"

"You made the same mistake Trunks normally does, you powered up too much too soon. It's an easy mistake and for some fights works, but most of the time you want to stay even with your opponent." Gohan instructed.

"Oh, okay, so that's why you never fight as strong as you really can?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, before our fight with Cell, Dad and I spent a week as a Super Sayian because transforming wastes a lot of energy. It is best in a fight to save your energy for when you really need it." Gohan explained.

"So how do you know how strong you are if you never test it out?" Goten tilted his head in confusion.

"You test it while you're training and only use it during a fight if you really need to." Gohan answered.

"Hey Goten, I'll race you back!" Trunks called already rushing ahead.

Goten took off yelling, "That's not fair Trunks, you have a head start!"

"Guess you'll just have to work harder to catch me!" Trunks laughed.

By the time the adults and Gohan reached the house the two boys were already having a slow, to them, fight. "You guys just never stop do you?" Bulma sighed.

Chichi scooted over to her friend to say, "Just think about it, they'll be knocked out for the night." Then she looked around, "Where's Vegeta?"

"He lost to Trunks and then stormed off." Bulma told him angrily.

"I think he's proud of Trunks though, he didn't deny that Trunks is close to his level before leaving." Gohan commented.

"I thought he was just angry." Yamcha put in.

"Maybe." Gohan shrugged.

"Trunks, come say good bye, we have to go." Bulma ordered.

"Aw, can't we stay a little longer?" Trunks whined while still dodging Goten's punches in their play fight.

"No, now come on before I go over there and make you." Bulma threatened. With a scared look, both boys came running, Trunks flitting around saying good bye to everyone. "That's better, bye guys I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bulma, bye Trunks." Everyone said.

"I have to go too, thanks for everything." Tien excused himself before flying off towards the north.

"Yea I should be going too; hey Gohan, good luck with the school thing." Krillen said before following the bald man into the fading night.

Gohan felt Piccolo escape into the woods before taking off as well, probably back to the lookout. Yamcha laughed awkwardly before saying his goodbyes as well and leaving.

"Gohan, can we have a tournament like that again?" Goten asked, rubbing his eye while fighting off a yawn.

"Sure bud, but for now let's get you to bed." Gohan laughed, scooping his little brother up placing him on his shoulders while walking into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter than I wanted, but I wanted to post something. Hopefully you like it._

"Are you still coming with us today?" Sharpner asked during gym on Monday.

"Yeah, my mom told me I could stay out as long as I wanted as long as I came back with enough time to train with Goten." Gohan told his friends. "So, what do you guys do for training?"

"We mostly do strength training and then at the end we fight for a little." Sharpner said.

"That sounds boring, does it ever change?" Gohan commented.

"Not really, Mr. Satan is really into building strength." Shapner sighed.

"Strength isn't all you need to be a great fighter, you need to be fast and be able to react without thinking. How can you learn that if all you do is strength?" Gohan asked perplexed.

"Easy, we don't." Videl muttered.

"But then how can you be your best?" Gohan pointed out dodging a ball, they were playing dodge ball.

Videl threw a purple fist sized ball at a boy on the other team, hitting him square in the chest. "I don't know Gohan, the only way I've been trained is by my father's way. As far as I'm concerned, I'm at my best."

"But your training has been completely one sided. You could double your strength by rounding out your training." Gohan argued. He caught a ball then handed it off to Sharpner, he didn't want to accidently hurt anyone by throwing it.

The bell rang while the class was still playing, most people ran off to the locker rooms to leave the school as fast as possible. Gohan followed Sharpner to their lockers, Gohan changed into one of his training outfits although he doubted he'd need it.

"Dude, what's with the purple pants?" Sharpner joked.

"My first mentor wears something similar; I fought Cell in something like this." Gohan defended his clothing choice. The only difference from the uniform he wore at the Cell Games was that he had a red belt and red T-shirt on.

"Okay man, it's just, purple?" Sharpner was wearing black workout pants and a blue T-shirt.

"Yes, purple I don't know why. It's something to wear." Gohan finished the conversation while walking towards Videl's house.

All of the sudden, Videl ran up behind the guys to push them both over. Sharpner fell down on one knee, just barely stopping his head from meeting the pavement; Gohan though had acted on instinct, avoiding the arm aimed to knock him over and then grabbing it. He had to stop himself from punching his friend's face, his fist only centimeters from Videl's nose. She blinked a couple of times before flinching away from the almost attack.

"How'd you move that fast? And why were you about to punch me?" Videl demanded.

"Sorry about that it was a reflex." Gohan explained.

"Some reflex, almost knocking me out." Videl commented as they started walking again.

"How'd you even know she was coming? I had no clue she was anywhere near us and then the next thing I knew I was on the ground." Sharpner asked.

"Reflex." Gohan said simply with a shrug.

"You'll have to test that reflex on my dad." Videl joked. The three (Erasa was shopping with friends) made it to the gargantuan house where a few other teens were gathering at a side entrance, Videl led her friends into the front of the house and into the living room. "We have fifteen minutes until class starts, my dad should be in here soon."

"Videl, where are you?" Hercule's booming voice called out on cue.

"In here." Videl called back.

The hulking form of the so called strongest man in the world entered the room not long after the short conversation. "What do you want? I was preparing for your class."

"I just wanted to remind you that Gohan's going to be joining us today." Videl told him.

"This little pipsqueak? Is he going to be able to keep up?" Hercule asked skeptically.

"Don't worry about him, his father trained him." Videl insured.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me if this is too hard for you." Hecule ordered.

"I won't sir, I'm sure it'll be fine." Gohan said.

"Dad, we have to go let everyone in now." Videl reminded.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Hercule abruptly turned around and strutted down the hallway towards one of the many training rooms. Once in the large room filled with weight machines, Videl walked over to the door to let the other fighters in. A group of fifteen teens came in, almost all of them were ripped guys. They all immediately went to the tournament sized ring to sit haphazardly in a circle; Sharpner pulled Gohan into the circle while Videl moved to the center.

A short round of stretches ensued before Hercule stepped into the center of the circle. "Who's ready to work as hard as I do?" He asked, trying to pump the kids up. "We'll be breaking up into groups of six and going rotating stations today so get going."

Videl grabbed Gohan and Sharpner, as well as the other three strongest people and ran over to the weight machines.

"Why are we starting here?" Gohan asked her.

"That way we can end by sparring, that's much more fun." Videl answered with a smirk.

With a shrug Gohan sat at the nearest machine, one that works out the biceps. One of the other boys, this one wearing a blue shirt that showed off how ripped he was, teased, "Don't hurt yourself, those things can be pretty rough. Are you sure you read the manual on how to use it?" Without answering, Gohan put the weight to the highest it could go and easily cranked out a set of twenty five reps. The jock's jaw hit the floor, "How is that even possible?"

"Bulky muscles get in the way during fighting, so instead of just strength training, I had a variety of ways to train." Gohan laughed.

"Is that why Videl can beat us even though she's so tiny?" Another muscle boy asked this one had short blonde hair.

"Sort of, but I think it's more that I'm a girl and you're not." Videl pointed out.

"Hey, enough chatting over there! Get back to work!" Hercule ordered from his seat in the corner of the room.

Gohan looked at him, a little confused as to why the man wasn't helping all of his students but shrugged it off, he'd ask about that later. He rotated with the others, trying each of the machines although he knew none would help him too much.

After half an hour the stations switched, Videl led Gohan to an open section of the room. "Next we get to practice our form." She told him on their way over then asked, "Do you think you could help me with some of the forms you and your friends were teaching?"

"Sure, but I think you already got most of them down." Gohan agreed.

Videl started going through the movements taught to her very slowly so Gohan could point out anything wrong with them. He laughed before saying, "You don't have to go so slow, I've seen those moves so many times I'd be able to point out a mistake on the verge of consciousness. It's kind of weird to see them so slow. Also, if you want to be able to put more strength behind your blows shift your left foot back a bit."

"Okay, I'll try that." Videl said while making the necessary adjustments and speeding up her movements.

"Hey scrawny kid, get moving!" Hecule hollered making the boy in question jump.

"Oops, I guess I've got to do something." Gohan shrugged, slipping into his own forms.

"Those are pretty cool moves, who taught you them?" The boy in the blue asked after watching Gohan for a few minutes.

"I've mixed some aspects from all of my friends' techniques to create my own." Gohan shrugged as he slipped into a harder set.

"I guess that's why you said the moves we learned last week were easy." Videl commented in amazement, stopping to watch the complexity of the twisting moves the demi-Sayian was pulling off.

The odd techniques caught the attention of the world champ, who walked over to watch more closely. He couldn't help but think that the boy had skill, but being naive as he is thought he could still take him. "You're pretty good kid." Hecule praised. "But you could still use a little more practice in order to be as good as me."

"Well yeah, you can always get better. But I think you might need a lot more than me." Gohan said with a smirk, taking a page out of Vegeta's book.

"Haha, that's a good one." Satan laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm not joking; I've been trained by the best my whole life. I know my weaknesses, but do you?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I do!" The man answered without thinking.

"If you're so sure then fight me, better yet, fight Videl." Gohan challenged.

"I already know I can beat her, why would I?" Hercule laughed nervously.

"To prove that you aren't a coward." Gohan suggested with a shrug.

"I'm no coward! Come on tough guy, take me on yourself. Don't be a coward and push your fight onto someone else." Hercule roared.

"I was just trying to make it fair, but if you want to I'll fight." Gohan shrugged.

"Be prepared for a beating." Hercule boasted.

"You wish." Gohan muttered following the man to the ring.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Okay, please don't kill me! I know it's been forever but life has gotten in the way so whatever, this is really just like a tease of a chapter but it has the much anticipated (from what I've seen) fight and I promise next chapter will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts even though I've been a little absent lately. I promise I'm working on the next chapter now I just wanted to post something._

The entire class gathered around, hearing the challenge between their teacher and Gohan. Hercule yelled in his loud voice, "Clear the ring, I have to teach this boy a lesson." The words had an immediate effect on the students who all stepped back as one to the edge of the ring.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gohan asked.

"Stop trying to get out of this! Videl count us off." Hercule ordered.

"Fight in three, two, one." Videl did as told, anxious to see her father's face when he loses.

Gohan waited for the oaf to make the first move ready to wait as long as it took. Hercule though, being an impatient man jumped right in without assessing his opponent first. He threw a sloppy right hook aimed at Gohan's face which he easily blocked before countering with a relatively weak punch to the gut. Hercule doubled over in pain, recovering in a second with his face contorted in a combination of anger, pain, and confusion; he could not figure out how a boy could punch that hard.

"Lucky shot kid, but that was just a fluke it won't happen again." Hercule promised.

Gohan just waited for another move, when the attack came he easily dodged it and the many that followed the first as well. Slowly, Gohan allowed himself to be pushed back to the edge of the ring. Once he was where he wanted to be, he caught Hercule's foot aimed for his head and stood there for a few seconds.

"Hey put me down kid!" The champ bellowed.

"Sorry about this, remember tuck and roll." Gohan advised before tossing the large man over his head to land a foot away from the wall.

Everyone's eyes in the room were bugged out, their jaws dropped to the floor. Videl walked over to the victor to give him a high five. "That was awesome Gohan, but you could've done better." Videl complemented.

"I didn't want to hurt him." Gohan defended.

"Oh come on, he could use a good beating every now and then." Videl playfully whined.

"Well he did get beat up by Cell that day." Gohan laughed at the memory.

"What are you two talking about; I didn't lose to that creep." Hercule began laughing a guilty laugh.

"Did Gohan really just beat Mr. Satan?" Sharpner asked, finally recovering from the shock.

"Of course not, I just let him win. I didn't want to make the boy feel bad for losing to the champ." Hercule said.

"It looked like Gohan won to me; he had you beat from the start." Videl insisted.

"I was going easy on him." The fake yelled.

"Whatever you say dad, whatever you say." Videl turned around grabbing Gohan and Sharpner as she walked out of the mansion.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sharpner asked trying to get Videl to slow down.

"I don't really know; I just wanted to get away. He was starting to annoy me." Videl shrugged.

"I still can't believe you beat him." Sharpner stated.

"It really wasn't that difficult, I probably could've done that in my sleep." Gohan shrugged, not understanding the monumental effect this had on Sharpner's reality.

"So, do you think now that you saw how we train you could train me?" Videl asked.

"And don't forget about me!"Sharpner added quickly.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not. Why don't you guys find a clearing on the outskirts of the city and I'll find you in a few minutes, I have to go get something." Gohan told them.

"What are you getting?" Sharpner asked.

"Training stuff, how much can you guys lift consistently for a while?" Gohan asked back.

"I get like 195 when I do a long rep." Sharpner said.

"I get about the same." Videl answered after her blonde friend.

With a nod Gohan ran off leaving his two friends on their own. As he flew towards his destination he was mentally calculating how much weight would be good for his friends.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Hey guys I'm back again. I'm really on a roll now… Well I think I'll be working on my other stories soon too so don't expect this to be a daily event sorry but I just don't think it's possible. Anyway since the one person who reviewed pointed this out, I'm sorry for the lame fight last chapter, I don't think Gohan would be the one to draw out a match just to let his opponent make a fool out of himself. So anyway, enjoy!_

Videl was sitting on the short grass stretching while Sharpner was relaxing on a tree when Gohan returned, dropping in from above.

Sharpner let out a surprised yelp as his friend landed in front of him. "Since when can people fly?"

"You should've expected it Sharpner, you saw him fly at the Cell Games." Videl teased.

"Oh, right… Well let's get going then." Sharpner suggested to divert the focus to Gohan and off of him.

"Yeah Gohan, what's first?" Videl asked.

"You both put these on." Gohan told them tossing them both capsules. The two popped them open and were surprised to find a shirt that weighed way too much.

"Why do we need different clothes?" Sharpner asked as he stripped of his old blue shirt and into the new red one. "And why does it feel so heavy?"

"These are training tools to help you gain speed." Gohan answered. "They weigh thirty pounds so they feel heavier than a normal shirt."

"Gohan, where do you expect me to change?" Videl snarled.

The half breed gulped as he realized what she was saying. "Um, behind a tree or something?" He suggested hoping that would satisfy her.

"Behind a tree he says, obviously I'm not going to right out in the open." Videl muttered to herself as she walked into the trees surrounding the clearing.

Once she came back Gohan said, "Right, now how about we do, uh, um… Oh I got it, how about we run around the clearing." He looked around the football field sized clearing before adding. "A hundred laps should be enough."

"Are you kidding, a hundred?" Sharpner yelled.

"No, that should be a good warm up." Gohan tilted his head trying to figure out something. "We could do more if a hundred isn't enough."

"No! No, it's okay." Sharpner interrupted his thoughts before the number could get any higher.

Gohan walked over to the edge of the clearing before responding with a quick, "Hurry up!" When his friends were next to them he started jogging without a word.

"Gohan slow down!" Videl gasped after sprinting after him for two laps.

"Oops sorry." Gohan slowed down until Sharpner and Videl were easily able to keep up. "I guess I overestimated your speed."

"Overestimated? How are you not even out of breath?" Videl asked now able to cope better with the slower pace.

"I know, he isn't wearing a weighted shirt!" Sharpner snarled.

"Of course I am! I normally don't wear one anymore but I figured if I was going to be training with you guys then I might as well get as much as I could out of it. The shirts don't really help me." Gohan told him.

"Why not?" Videl asked.

"The heaviest shirt I know of doesn't really help at all in my training. If we make the shirts any heavier they tend to be too bulky and get in the way." Gohan explained speeding up the pace slightly. "Don't fall behind."

"So how much do you have on?" Sharpner asked.

"This is about three hundred and fifty pounds and is just a bit too bulky, I only wore it because I figured I wouldn't have to move that fast." Gohan told them.

"That's impossible! I could hardly lift that much once much less run with it." Sharpner protested.

"When we stop you can lift it if you want." Gohan offered. Finally when the two non alien teens were ready to collapse Gohan stopped. "There, that's a hundred."

"Finally." Sharpner said before falling onto his back, Videl joining him a second later.

"Come on guys, that wasn't that bad. Didn't you want to see if I was lying Sharpner?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yeah, let me see that shirt." Sharpner ordered standing up slowly with his hand out.

Gohan easily pulled out of said shirt and held it out a few inches from his friend. "Go ahead, pick it up."

Sharpner reached out and tried to pick it up with the same amount of force he would a regular shirt and it didn't even budge. He lifted up the shirt with all his strength and was barely able to lift it four inches with one hand. Finally he added his second hand and was able to take it completely from Gohan's grip but had to drop it ten seconds later. "How do you walk around with that?" He asked putting an emphasis on that.

"I went through enough training to have that be easy, before the Cell Games I trained under ten times gravity so this is nothing." Gohan told them.

"Ten times… How'd you even get to somewhere with ten times gravity?" Videl asked.

"Oh, there's this room now that we call the gravity room that can change the force of gravity." Gohan explained his words speeding up as he went along. "But that wasn't where I trained then but it was something like that, just it was able to fit a year into a day although we didn't stay in there for a whole year."

"What?" Videl asked, not comprehending most of what he had just said.

"We have a gravity room that can manipulate gravity to be more than that of earth's and there is also another room that lets you live a year in only a day that has ten times earth's gravity." Gohan explained slower.

"Okay, you live in a fantasy land, let's let Gohan go off on his own and defeat some evil alien." Sharpner joked, not believing him one bit.

"I've already dealt with two evil aliens and one not so evil any more; I don't want to have to deal with any more." Gohan said seriously.

"Are you serious? What do you mean by aliens?" Videl asked.

"Oh you know, people from different planets wanting to come destroy the human race to make Earth more marketable on the intergalactic planet trade." Gohan answered with a shrug. "And yes, I'm very serious. That's why I started training at the age of four under Piccolo."

"Stop pulling our chain you big goofball." Sharpner said, trying to make Gohan say something that actually made sense for example that he was making it all up and was just really strong from chopping down trees and living in the woods or something.

"I think he's telling the truth Sharpner." Videl told him.

"No way, are you serious?" Sharpner looked to Gohan for confirmation.

"I'm not lying I promise. If it weren't for my dad we would've been wiped out over ten years ago." Gohan said. "Now, how about we continue training?" He snatched his shirt up from off the ground and had it on before either city dweller noticed he had moved.

"You mean that wasn't it?" Sharpner almost cried.

"You can't just tell us something like that and then not explain!" Videl screamed.

"Okay, how about I explain after we finish training." Gohan smirked.

"No, you explain about your dad and over ten years ago now and then everything else later." Videl ordered.

Instead of answering Gohan attacked her with a swift punch that didn't connect but used enough force to knock her back a step. "We've had enough of a break it's time to get back to work." He said with an unnatural focus.

"Who are you and what've you done with Gohan?" Sharpner joked. "Well, what are we doing now?"

"Well since you guys already worked out at Videl's I was thinking a short spar and then being done for today." Gohan suggested.

"Just don't forget, you're explaining everything after we are finished." Videl growled.

"Well maybe not everything but some things sure." Gohan reasoned.

"Why not everything?" Videl pouted.

"We would be here for another year or more!" Gohan protested, not enjoying the guilt he felt from causing Videl to pout.

"Fine! But you will explain everything to me at one point." Videl said after another minute and Gohan not relenting.

"Woah man, you just stood up to the puppy dog face." Sharpner whistled with awe as she gave up.

Just then a cell phone rang, causing both Sharpner and Videl to scramble to find their phones. It turned out to be Videl's and after a short conversation of 'yes' and 'no' and 'sure' she put her phone back into a hidden pocket. "I have to go; apparently my father has a press conference for one thing or another and he's dragging me along. But I expect to be told everything tomorrow."

"Okay, when do you want to train again?" Gohan asked before she ran away.

"Tomorrow? Whenever but I really have to go, just tell me in school." Videl said before running away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then and we can figure it out." Sharpner said before also running off.

"And then there was one." Gohan chuckled to himself before heading home.


End file.
